My Love For You
by WriterBunny
Summary: It started out as a swim to think, But she found something she thought she had before. Love
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella looked out at pool as it glimmered and moved steadily. The small movements soothed her. Her parent was inside sleeping, It was 1:00 A.M so mostly everyone in the neighborhood would be sleeping.

Gabriella stood up and stripped off her Homecoming dress. Now dressed in her bra and Boy shorts. her heels laid near where she threw her dress. She breathed deeply before diving in and started to do some laps.

After a while she heard some pounding beats. She thrived off the sound and swam faster until it stopped. She made it to the edge of the pool she dived in to and looked up to see a guy dressed only in baggy basketball shorts and she could see his Black boxers.

"Uh Hey, Didn't know anyone was out here too" Gabriella said staying in the pool, the pool lights flicked over his face showing his blue eyes and sandy colored hair. He was handsome, much hotter then her Ex-boyfriend that she broke up with at the dance.

"I heard splashing, At first i thought it was an animal, Until it didn't stop. I thought someone broke into my next door neighbors pool." He spoke, his voice was deep and song like. Gabriella bit her lip from moaning right then and there.

"You're new here right" Gabriella asked, He nodded.

"Do you do this often" Troy asked flicking his hand to the pool. Gabriella bit her lip before nodding.

"A good thinking method I guess." Gabriella sighed as Troy sat down.

"Yeah if that is your thing" He said softly. His voice was hypnotizing, much different then Jason's rough voice that seemed to cut through anything.

"Well What is your thing" Gabriella said hoisting herself up and out of the water and slipping her dress over her wet body.

"Basketball, I guess" Troy shrugged as Gabriella sat next to him. "A little bit of running,"

"So that is what i heard, You were playing basketball" Gabriella giggled, her face lighting up for the first time that night, or morning.

"Yeah I guess, It's the only time I get to play without getting criticize from my dad." Troy sighed and Gabriella looked down at her lap.

"It's pretty much the same with me, Except my mom want me to focuse on cheerleading and grades. If I even think about getting an A instead of an A+, My mom freaks." Gabriella said, Some strange feeling bubbled up in her stomach as she continued to talk to Troy.

"That's rough, My dad isn't that bad." Troy said turning to Gabriella and She looked at him. Her mouth opened a bit before they started to lean in. Their lips touched softly, Gabriella's hand moved to his rough stubble cheek, stroking it.

Troy put his hands in her hair and pushed her closer to him, as they deepen the kiss. Gabriella felt something soft licking her bottom lip as she gasped, it roamed her mouth.

Gabriella ended up with her back against the tile near the pool and Troy over her kissing her hungrily. If she could she would make love to him. Her feelings are strong for him but she also knew she couldn't have sex with him without protection and near her pool outside.

So she pulled away and stared into Troy's eyes.

"Um... We better get back inside to sleep" She said softly and he nodded. "Are you going to East High" He nodded again before kissing her again. Gabriella deepen the kiss, The thought of being unprotected and outside flew out of her mind. She want it, She wanted him. His hands danced up her thighs and under her dress.

Her heart skipped, She never felt this way about Jason, Not even close. She barely know the guy but she wanted him, He seemed to want her to. Gabriella pulled away and helped him take off her dress. He kissed her again before taking off his shorts.

His pelvic moved across hers and she let out a moan when she felt the obvious boner on her wetness. She was kinda glad she didn't accept Jason's invitation to be deflowered. She didn't love him, But she surely loved Troy.

He let out a grunt before unclasping her bra and placing it with the rest of their clothes. He gazed down at her plentiful mounds before taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. Gabriella moaned, She felt a wave crash through her as she grew more wet. He switched nipples and sucked and lapped at it.

"Gabriella" She moaned and He looked up confused but then nodded

"Troy" He said before kissing her and His hands went to her Panties and pulled them down, His fingers started to tease her. The curls there were pushed away, He stuck a finger in her slowly and She felt a sharp pain but then it passed quickly. He knew right then she was a virgin.

"Are you sure," He asked softly and she nodded, He entered another finger slowly and she gasped in pain. "Relax, You got to relax" He whispered into her ear. She got used to the pain and felt pleasure as he stroked her tunnel walls. She let out a moan and pulled him down for a kiss.

"More" She moaned as He nodded and stuck another finger in, She was stretch more but Troy knew this was good to do before entering her correctly, She let out a moan after the pain passed, He moved his fingers in and out of her faster as she moaned and bucked her hips harder against his hand.

The pleasure was building up quickly as he continued to push his fingers in and out of her. Then she felt it, Her orgasm crashed right into her as she let out a series of moans and dug her fingernails into his neck.

"Uh.... Troy.... I Need You" She cried afterwards, She wanted more, She craved more. He reached his head down and licked her before taking his fingers out and pulling down his boxers. Gabriella's eyes bulged when she saw his shaft, He was about 7 1/2 inches.

Troy gulped wondering if she will run but she relaxed and nodded, He positioned himself correctly above her before dipping his tip in her. She gasped as the pain came, Tears clouded her eyes as Troy traveled deeper through her tunnel.

Troy groaned when he felt her nails digging into his neck as her eyes closed painfully

"Focused on the pleasure" Troy whispered as she nodded but then she shook her head

"I can't, It hurts to much" Gabriella cried softly as Troy pulled out of her a bit, She dug her nails in harder "No Don't leave me, Go all the way"

"No Not until you feel comfortable" Troy said as Gabriella groaned, Her nails loosened.

"I feel it" She gasped, Her face relaxed more as Pleasure started to fill her body, Troy went deeper into her as she moaned, He didn't want her to feel that much pain, so keeping her focused on the pleasure instead of pain was good. Her head rested against the ground as he made it all the way in her.

She moaned and Troy knew she only feeling pleasure, He grunted out as he finally felt the true tightness in her soft wet tunnel.

"Brie" He moaned as Gabriella's heart skipped a beat at the nickname. He was moving to slowly for her, So she bucked her hips to encourage him, It teased him and he thrust into her hard, She gasped in pleasure but groaned when he returned to his normal speed smirking.

"Faster, Uh... I need you Troy" Gabriella moaned as Troy gradually picked up his pace, pounding into her as they moaned together everytime Their skin would slap together

Troy groaned when his balls began to tighten as he sped up as Gabriella moaned over and over, She was getting tighter against his shaft and he knew she was close. He started to kiss her to prevent her screaming.

A few minutes later she started to squeal against his lips before relaxing. She was trembling from her orgasm, Troy continued to pound into her before he emptied into her. She felt the rush of his cum in her tunnel. Troy tried not to fall on her body as she moaned softly. He pulled his now un-hard shaft out of her and turning on his side next to her. He stroke her damp, sweaty hair and kissed her cheek

"Be my girlfriend" He asked and she let out a giggle.

"Maybe Troy" Gabriella kissed him before getting up and slipping on her clothes, Troy sat up and gazed at her body "Stop picturing me naked."

"I can't help it, You are so sexy" He kissed her thigh and Gabriella let out a giggle. "So pretty"

"Really?" Gabriella smiled as Troy nodded before standing up and slipping on his boxers and then his shorts. Gabriella picked up her heels before kissing him and hugging him

"Talk to you today, okay" Troy nodded as She turned to her back door before slipping inside flashing him a smile.

Troy grinned before walking back into the hole in the privacy fence. He went to his back door and upstairs, his bedroom was all the way on the other side. When he came closer he saw his brother dressed in a tux. His brother had darker brown hair and brown eyes.

"What are you doing in my room Jase" Troy said

"Dude, My girlfriend broke up with me. I know you just got here and everything but I need advice." Jason spoke.

"I have no advice to give" Troy said slipping on a clean shirt, Jason eyed him carefully

"Where were you" Jason asked

"Practicing. Why did she break up with you" Troy asked sitting next to Jason

"She said I was pressuring her into sex. It's not my fault I have needs" Jason said. Troy looked disgusted

"You have no needs. If she doesn't want to have sex then she doesn't want to. You deserved to be fucking dumped." Troy replied angrily. Jason stood up tense

"You used to be such fun until Grandmother died. Do you remember fucking girls every night?" Jason said tensly

"I changed into someone who cared, I was a jerk. Jase now you are the jerk in the family" Troy said "Now get the fuck out of my room" He pointed to the door. Jason glared at him, before turning to the door to leave he replied

"I wish our parents never remarried" He snapped before slamming the door behind him. Troy groaned before falling on his bed checking the Time, 3:21 A.M.

God he wish it was later so he could have Gabriella in his arms again. She was so, so beautiful and her hair was like silk to the touch and how her face glowed after love making. She was his first in like one year.

Now Jason made him so mad, he acted like him one year ago, only caring about sex and girls.

Troy also never felt this way about girl, Gabriella was different. He felt she was some one he could open up to. He wanted her to be his everything but it also scared him that he might lose her. Even if tonight wasn't slow, He wanted a real relationship.

Troy got up and turned off his lights before getting in his bed and falling asleep

--

Gabriella woke up to giggling, Her eyes fluttered opened to spot her friends dressed in Their boyfriend's clothes.

She sat up and They frowned.

"What" Gabriella asked looking down at her rumbled dress.

"You're not wearing Jason's clothes. We thought since you guy left early..." Taylor trailed off

"Had sex, I did but not with his sorry ass. He's such a jerk so we broke up. But I met my new next door neighbor. " Gabriella smiled remembering what happened in the morning.

"Who was he and was he any good" Kelsi asked kneeling down on her bed

"His name was Troy and he was so gentle" Sharpay's jaw dropped more.

"You mean Troy who is the twin of Jason," Gabriella sat there speechless

"What" Gabriella squeaked,

"I gues what happened was that their parents split like three years ago and Troy went into a depression like sleeping with any girl he could find to feel loved. When their Grandmother died he went deeper in depression and tried to commit suicide and His dad sent him to rehab." Sharpay shrugged "Their parents I think got back together because of him,"

"He could have changed" Gabriella said softly fiddling her thumbs "He did go to rehab after all"

"Do You really believe that" Taylor said and Gabriella shrugged

"He asked me to be his girlfriend" Gabriella said and Kelsi nodded

"Maybe that is a sign, He's ready to commit." Kelsi said Sharpay shrugged

"I just don't want to see her hurt" Sharpay said hugging Gabriella "Well I have to go, Zeke is taking me out to dinner" Sharpay then left the room

"I have to go to, My mom is coming over to visit me" Kelsi said picking up her purse. Taylor stood up

"Are you going to be okay" Gabriella nodded falling back on her bed. Taylor nodded before leaving with Kelsi.

Gabriella looked at the clock to find it was 4:32 P.M. She sighed before pulling back her blanket and getting up, That was when the soreness settled in.

"Ow," Gabriella moaned bending down and grabbing her inner thigh to feel it thobbing. Gabriella went into her bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet until she found Advil, She drowned one down and then she went back to her room and went over to her dresser.

She pulled out a pair of boyshorts and a blue bra with a off shoulder top with a mini skirt and blue flats. She found her sunglasses and she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Her mom was no where to be seen when she left the house and hopped into her car.

When she was passing by her neighbors' house she saw Troy sitting on the front steps on the porch reading a book. She couldn't help but smile as she went to the drug store out of the town.

The store that most of the girls get their condoms, birth control, and morning after pills. She of course needed all three. She walked into the store grabbing a pack of condoms, then a box of morning after pills.

She then went up to the desk and purchase the items and then leaned over the counter.

"Um are you doing free birth control appointments." Gabriella asked the girl. She was chewing gum loudly and shook her head

"Every Tuesday and Friday, I could assign an appointment to you, No waiting line." She chewed while she talked and Gabriella nodded her head

"Thank you please, My name is Gabriella Montez and I would like an appointment at like 4 in the afternoon on Tuesday." The girl nodded writing down the information

"Okay make sure you are here, You're all set" Gabriella nodded before leaving the store and getting into her car. As she drove home she pass a house where a family was having a BBQ. Kids were running around and Gabriella smiled before driving up in her driveway. Jason was leaning against her porch and she ground. She threw the products she brought into another bag and got out of her car.

"Ella I thought you would be home soon" Jason called and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"It's over Jason" Gabriella said

"God you lead me on and then throw it all in my face" Jason said and Gabriella glared at him

"What is that suppose to mean" No one heard Troy come out of the house and he gasped when he saw Jason and Gabriella having a glaring contest.

"You are such a tease, I'm surprised I even dated you" Jason said and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"I broke up with you remember, I don't need you pity" Gabriella said as Jason growled before walking over to his porch and passing Troy who stood there with his arms crossed. The front door slammed shut as Troy pulled Gabriella to the side of the house

"What was that about" Troy asked Gabriella shrugged

"Your twin" Toy groaned at Jason reference.

"I never knew you could be that bitchy towards someone" He snapped and Gabriella flinched away, tears filled her eyes

"I wasn't being bitchy." Gabriella said softly

"You wouldn't have sex with your boyfriend but you had sex with a complete stranger." Troy said and Gabriella let a tear fall down her cheek

"You're calling me a slut, I can't believe this" Gabriella said wiping her cheek to destroy the new tears. "My answer is no" She turned to leave tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm surprise I even asked you" Gabriella turned around to look at him before letting out a sob and running into her house. She ran up the stairs and threw the stuff she brought into the that sat next to her bed. She laid on her bed crying. The doorbell sounded but Gabriella didn't get up to get it.

He didn't know why she had sex with him, Not at all. She felt something for him and now she felt heartbroken. The doorbell rang again and Gabriella groaned before getting up and wiping at her eyes before going downstairs. She looked out the peep hole to find Troy rubbing his hand on his forehead. She swung the door open but then she burst out in tears. He looked up in surprise.

"Just leave me alone, Please" Gabriella pleaded as she tried to slam the door but he stopped it his foot.

"Why did you sleep with me but not him" He demanded and Gabriella shook her head while she sobbed. "Tell Me please"

"Because I love you, There You got your fucking answer" Gabriella said her hand slamming against the door frame. She then felt His lips touch hers softly. She kissed back until she felt Troy pull away.

"I love you too" He whispered as he kissed her again.

**Should this be a one shot or turned into a story. Your choice.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to Turn this into a Story So Have fun reading it. This Story might have a lot of M rated material so beware. Drama will come in a few more chapters.**

**ENJOY**

**---**

Sunday went by quickly for Gabriella, After the Whole Saturday fight and making up, Gabriella and Troy made love up in her bedroom. Also that night they took a small swim in the pool.

Her mom was out on business for a month. Lucky Gabriella.

Now that it was Monday Gabriella couldn't wait for her appointment. Troy and Gabriella didn't like the condoms one bit. It wasn't that pleasurable.

Gabriella woke up and took out clean underwear (Thong and a Strapless bra) She then pulled out some Skinny jeans and a Strapless top. She took a shower and then Changed before putting on some dark red lip stick and glitter lip gloss over it. The Mascara was a dark black and it highlighted her eyes. She then swiped on some smokey eye shadow. She slipped on the heels that she wore to home coming and started down the stairs grabbing her phone and back pack.

Her phone went off and she picked it up

"Hello, And you are" She said cheerfully

"I can't wait till I have you alone again, Your voice is so sexy" Troy's voice sounded and Gabriella giggled. "I wanna take you somewhere Wednesday night, A date to the movies. A little something after. hint hint" Gabriella faked a moan and he groaned.

"Maybe, But I'll see you at school" Gabriella smirked and she could already tell he popped an erection when he stiffed out a good bye and hung up.

Gabriella giggled while getting into her car and turning it on before peeling out of the driveway and off to school, She pulled into a parking space and a group of boys were playing football while their girlfriends sat on the hoods of cars. Gabriella turned off her car and headed towards the school. She saw Sharpay kissing Zeke softly with their arms wrapped around each other.

"God I can't believe you. You rather go out with your stupid basketball friends then hang out with your own girlfriend" Taylor snapped crossing her arms across her chest and pouting slightly.

"I Know baby, But We can go out tonight" Chad said and Taylor perked up

"Really?" Taylor asked making sure and Chad nodded kissing her forehead.

Gabriella smiled at the love that they shared, She then remembered Troy and smiled even brighter.

"So Where's Ryan and Kelsi?" Gabriella asked catching their attention.

"In the theater, Don't know what they are doing?" Sharpay winked and Taylor burst out in giggles. Gabriella laughed and went up to her locker and spun in the combination. She opened it and shoved in her back pack.

"You look happier, I wonder why" Taylor said tapping a finger on her chin turning her attention to Gabriella.

"I don't know why." Gabriella said rolling her eyes before checking her make-up and grabbing out her math book for first period.

Taylor giggled and opened her locker. "You're going to tell us sooner or later you know"

"I know, but I choose later" Gabriella said shutting her locker and leaning against the wall waiting for the rest of the group to get their stuff.

At that very minute the atmosphere changed and Gabriella felt a rush of emotion and she looked towards the front door to see Troy strolling in with his brother. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt. He seemed to be wearing plaid vans. His hair was shaggy (as usual) and almost looked like it was combed through

Taylor seemed to follow her gaze, "Hooking up with Jason again" Gabriella shook her head

"Nope that ship has sailed and He was booted off" Gabriella then giggled

When Troy passed Gabriella he sent her a secret smirk and continued to walk with his brother. Jason then stopped and whispered something to Troy before Troy groaned but nodded and walked off alone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw Jason heading her way.

"Don't even think about it" Gabriella warned.

"Baby, You can't still be mad at me" Jason said and Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "I love You"

"Well I don't love you, I thought I did but I guess I don't" Gabriella said and He growled

"You can't dump me, That is not how I work" Gabriella blinked

"So how do You work? Cause you aren't working me anymore" Taylor grabbed Gabriella's elbow softly

"What going on here?" Taylor asked Jason

"Gabriella's being a bitch," Jason said and Gabriella snorted

"More like you can't take a simple break up" Gabriella said before adding, "We are over, That's not going to change. Come on Taylor lets go to Homeroom." With that Gabriella left with Taylor to Ms. Darbus Homeroom.

She was writing on her desk that stood a top a stage in the front of the class. Troy stood near the desk with a bored expression.

"I'm also hoping you will join in drama acts to see the greater things in life." Ms. Darbus said

"Actually I was looking forward to joining Basketball" Troy said, Ms. Darbus scrowled before slipping the piece of paper into Troy's hand. Gabriella was sitting by now but she had to stop herself from laughing.

"Well There is no need to rush into anything" She said but Troy was already getting off the stage and when he saw Gabriella his heart skipped a beat.

Troy saw how Gabriella's damp hair fell in curls around her face and shoulders. She was talking to a Dark skinned girl who was pretty but not for him. She had shoulder length hair that was black and straight but it was slightly rumbled.

Gabriella looked up and her eyes met Troy's. Damn His brother.

Why did he treat her like that way? Of course he knew nothing about Gabriella and Troy, But who would do that to a girl that pretty.

Troy groaned thinking back a year ago when he was just like his brother. He sat in the seat right in front of Gabriella and took out his cellphone. He typed into a text and sent it to Gabriella.

Gabriella's phone vibrated and She pulled it out gazing down on the text

_3 Love You3 Your answer to the movies is what exactly? Love Troy_

Gabriella smiled before looking at Taylor, who was now doodling in her notebook. She texted back to Troy with a smirk on her face.

_Depends What are we Doing? Lova Ya_

Troy read the text and typed in a new text before sending it.

_Movies, Pizza on the beach, Some great love making and a surprise!!! Troy Loves ya_

Gabriella smiled sweetly and Sent a text back

_Aw How sweet and Here I am thinking you were a sex addict. Kidding by the way. Love Brie_

Troy slightly tensed at what she said but then got over it

_Please say yes!!! I'm begging you..... With all my love Troy_

Gabriella smiled again and looked over to Taylor and then in front of her where Troy was pretending to be reading the slip of paper.

_How can I turn down that Request, I love You too 3 We better stop before Darbus figures this texting thing out._

Troy chuckled reading that and quickly put away his phone. Gabriella smiled before looking over at Taylor who was staring at her with a question in her eyes.

"Who were you texting" She asked and her eyes quickly darted to Troy before shaking her head "Never mind"

"Okay whatever Tay" Gabriella said putting her phone away and opening her math book and checking her work

---

After school Gabriella walked out to her car when she heard a scream and something wet hit her back. She screamed and turned around to see people throwing water balloons.

One person was Troy, who was bent over clutching his stomach and laughing so hard.

"GOD TROY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Gabriella replied angrily. He stood up and placed a finger to his lips before walking closer to her and quickly pulling her to her car.

"I love you" He then kissed her pushing her to her car side. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They pulled away when Air was needed.

"Let me Unlock the doors." Gabriella pressed a button on her car keys and the doors unlocked and Gabriella opened the rear door and climbed in. Troy went in after.

They met in a hurried kiss. Gabriella pushed onto the seat with Troy over top her.

Gabriella moaned not caring about the wet spot on the back of her shirt.

Troy pulled away and kissed her forehead, then her jaw, and then her neck that was bare due to her shirt.

"Don't leave a hickey, I mean it Troy" Gabriella said as Troy sucked on her skin there, She let out a moan before detaching his lips from her neck and reattached them to her lips.

His hands went to her pants and unbuttoned them before pulling them down. His finger stroke her wetness through her panties.

"Hm, You're wet" He murmured to her as he stroked again gaining a moan from her.

"God Troy take me!" Gabriella exclaimed when Troy pushed the panties a side and pushed in three fingers. "Uh,"

"Someones horny" Troy said but then he stopped "But we can't have sex in the back of your car in the school's parking lot." Gabriella kissed him again then pulled away

"Yes we can, Please just take me" Gabriella purred into his ear. Troy then pulled down her panties and then worked on his pants and boxers. He got them off and stroked his member a bit to harden it more.

Gabriella spread her legs the furthest they could go from being in a backseat. Troy then pushed into her.

"Uh, Troy. Faster, I want it. God I want it" Gabriella moaned. She arched her back, Troy's hands rubbing her belly as he continued to thrust into her. Troy was grunting every time his pelvic skin slammed against hers. He had manage to pulled down her bra and Shirt to reveal her breasts.

"Uh so tight, God Brie" Troy started to kissed the skin around her breast and then taking her nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips against his hips.

Gabriella could still hear the screams from the water balloon fight but she knew they didn't know what was going on in her car.

"Troy, Hm" Gabriella moaned while Troy broke away from her nipple to kiss her squarely on the lips. They started a tongue war while Troy continued to thrust into her, His movements were Hard and Fast.

Gabriella could feel her orgasm building as she clenched more tightly to his penis.

Troy pinned her wrists against the seat and thrust harder into her, He too was feeling the tightening in his balls as he drove deeper into her. Gabriella purred moans in his ear as Troy growled from the tightness around his shaft.

Gabriella arched her back before her orgasm crashed through her body and she fell limp against the seat. That was when Troy stopped, Prolonging his outburst of sperm.

"Troy, You haven't came yet" Gabriella said while she tried to buck her hips to get him moving, She was already feeling pleasure from him being in her as he smirked evilly on top of her.

"I know, But I have something in mind" One of his hands moved down from her wrists, She didn't know what he was doing until She felt three fingers make their way inside next to his shaft.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, Troy had calmed down the tightness in his balls when he started to thrust into her with his shaft and fingers, while Gabriella arched her back and let out a loud moan, Gabriella's pleasure shot through the roof as she writhed and moaned underneath Troy's hard body.

Troy let out grunts as he felt her gripping his shaft more tightly as the tightness in his balls returned, It hurt as he tried to move in and out of her without releasing. He removed himself before hammering into her, She sprang forward on the seat trembling but moaning all the same. She was bucking her hips uncontrollable as he moved even harder in and out of her.

She felt her second organism catching up with her while Troy tried to hold in his sperm.

The familiar crashing of her orgasm rushed through her as she fell against the seat while Troy continued to thrust into her before finally letting go, His cum came out in short squirts. He finally released it all and fell a top of her softly.

Gabriella closed her eyes a bit, She was tired and relaxed

"I love You" Troy said kissing her neck and kissing all the way up to her jaw before stopping and looking at her face.

"I love you too" Gabriella said taking her hands and fixing her bra and shirt, covering her breasts. "I have to get home, Do you want a ride" Gabriella said and Troy smirked looking her up and down from his spot.

"Of course, In about a hour when my cock is working again" Gabriella slapped his chest and giggled

"Please get out so I can put on my pants." Troy nodded pulling out of her and pulling up his own boxers and Pants. Gabriella pulled up her thong and then her pants, Troy kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry for being rough with you" Troy said, Gabriella smiled and kissed him again.

"You weren't rough with me, I love you" Just then a beep came from her phone and she looked at it. It was a text from Taylor

_Tay: Gabby what is going on with you and Troy? DON'T LIE!!!!! The girls and me are coming over tonight, no cancels_

Gabriella groaned rolling her eyes.

"You can't come over tonight" Troy put on a fake pout but Gabriella kissed him, "The girls are going to play detective. Tay knows we had sex Saturday morning but she thinks there's something going on with us."

"But there is Gabriella" Troy looked a bit of hurt.

"But if I tell them that, Jason will soon find out" Gabriella sighed and looked away from him "And with your past history I don't think they really want me anywhere near you"

"What if We start dating? They will know then" Troy argued and Gabriella looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes

"I just don't think it is a great time to mention I'm having sex with Jason's brother who used to use girls and almost killed himself." Gabriella snapped and Troy slightly nodded and then climbed out of her car. He looked down at her.

"Don't worry about it because we aren't having sex anymore" Troy then slammed the door. he felt hurt, confused, and angry. Gabriella sat there confused to what happened. She climbed into the front and started the car driving out of the school's parking lot. She looked back to see Troy sitting on a bench rubbing his hand through his hair. Gabriella's heart broke as she drove past he looked up and looked away just as fast.

---

She was at home laying in her bed staring at the wall. She was on the verge of tears. She knew what she said to him hurt him enough to not call her yet. It had been two hours.

She picked up her phone and decided to call him.

It rang and rang until she heard a click

"What do you want" His voice sounded angry and hurt.

"I thought we could talk... About.... I don't know about what happened after in the car." Gabriella said her voice cracking a bit.

"Oh I remember you saying you don't want to be with me" He snapped and Gabriella blinked her eyes

"I Did not say that. Troy please come over. I want to talk to you in person" Gabriella said but then she heard a tight hiss

"Who thinks I want to talk to you in person" He snarled and Gabriella finally cracked, She let out a sob

"Troy, Please" Gabriella begged,

"No Just leave me alone" He said before hanging up. Gabriella dropped her phone onto the floor. It fell with a thud. She looked at it for a second trying to calm down before picking up and calling Taylor

She picked up on the fourth rang

"Hello?" Taylor asked, she forgot to look at the Caller I.D

"Um It's Gabby, Hey Taylor can you not come over. I want to be alone tonight" Gabriella said trying not to let her tears be heard over the phone

"What wrong? You sound like you've been crying or you are crying" Taylor said worried

"Just don't come over, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye" Gabriella then hung up and threw her phone away from her, It landed on a soft pillow. Gabriella then started to cry louder, Troy wouldn't talk to her. He doesn't even want to talk to her.

---

Later that night Troy was throwing his basketball into the basket, Practicing. When he heard Gabriella's Back door slam and then a splashing sound, Gabriella out. More sounds followed but it wasn't splashing, it was crying.

Gabriella had jumped in but didn't swim like usually, she came to the surface to cry. Troy figured that out and his heart ached but he didn't want to give into her. She had hurt him by saying those things. He was different and he thought she had seen that.

The crying didn't stop but it did get louder. Troy then threw the basketball on the ground before going through the door in the privacy fence. Gabriella was hanging onto the side of the pool in the deep end, Her face was buried into her arms. She was still dressed in her clothes from earlier.

She must have heard the door because she turned her head to see Troy dress in a tank top and some shorts.

When Troy saw her face he knew he wasn't the only one hurt. She had tried to wash her face with the pool water but it didn't work. Her mascara was staining her cheeks with the blackness. Her lipstick was already gone from they little act in her car.

"Brie" He said softly taking a few steps to get to her. She buried her head again and started to cry. He also realized she had risen the pool water. She was crying into the water. That a danger if she swallowed enough water she could drown her lungs.

He hurried over and pulled her heavy body out. She tried to restrain against him but it was useless.

She collapse on him crying even harder, he ruined it. He wasn't suppose to save her. She knew she was going to die like that. She didn't want to feel like this. She hadn't stopped crying since the phone call.

Troy sensed her distress and tried to make her look at him but she kept hiding her face and moving it out of his clutches.

"Brie, Stop It" He demanded and she started to hit him. He then manage to hug her body to his. She was shivering from which she had put her pool on freezing temperatures. He tried to warm her up, He didn't want her to look this way.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella shivered out as Troy hugged her tighter before standing up with her still in his arms and grabbing a towel from one of her lawn chairs. He wrapped it around her.

She tried to kill herself. She tried using one thing she loved to think in to kill herself. Troy started to kiss her lips but Gabriella couldn't respond, She was to cold and then she started to cough up water.

"Oh Brie what have I've done" Troy started to cry and he hugged her closer, Soon her shivering stopped. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, For everything I said to you. I knew you changed but I cared about everyone else then you. I Never wanted to lose you" Troy's arms was the only thing keeping her up while her whole babbling. She finally calm down and They stood there hugging.

"Brie, Why did you do that" Troy asked finally and Gabriella shook her head

"I didn't want to feel like that, I felt rejected and heartbroken and angry at myself for making you feel that you hate me. I knew you hated me after the phone call." Gabriella started on her crying again "You snarled at me and I couldn't handle it. You wanted nothing to do with me. And I didn't blame you. I blamed me and I knew I had to kill myself. You weren't suppose to be out to hear me"

Troy started to stroke her hair from her face before he pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away and turned away from Troy wiping at her eyes

"Brie, I forgive you and I reacted badly to the situation. You needed me and I turned you away. When you called I intended to hurt you but then when you burst into tears I felt even more angry at you because.... I don't know. I wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry" Troy said as he put his hands on her shoulder that was covered by the towel.

"But I... Don't deserve your forgiveness." She looked down and then at the pool, the water glistening with temptation.

"But I forgive you because I love you" Troy said spinning her around and looking into her eyes "And I know You are hurt way more then me" It was true while Troy was only hurt that he felt a stinging in his heart, She was hurt enough to make it feel like her heart was ripped out. Troy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She responded to it wrapping her arms tight around his neck and trying to probe his lips open with her tongue. She wanted comfort but Troy knew she wasn't going to find it from Sex. Some people did but Troy knew Gabriella didn't, She just wanted to be shown he loved her enough. He would take her but he knew he couldn't take advantage of her so he peeled her arms off and picked her up bridal style.

"Troy, Please" She begged kissing his earlobe, Wow she changed fast. Troy shook the feeling away as he opened the back door and up to her bedroom. "Hm Taking us to the bedroom I see"

"No Brie, Stop It. You need to sleep." He said laying her on her bed. He turned to find Pajamas for her while she stripped off her pants and Thong. She smirked when he turned around and almost dropped the clothes he found.

"You know you want me" She giggled whipping her head back and Troy saw the Vodka bottle that stood on her nightstand. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. It was empty. Troy stood her up before helping her into a clean pair of underwear. Gabriella let out a whine. Troy took off her top and bra before slipping his shirt she must have took when they made love up here on Saturday.

She finally gave up on trying to have sex with Troy when she climbed on the bed and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Can You.. Can You sleep over here tonight" Gabriella asked laying down. Troy sighed.

"Okay But don't try anything" Troy said getting in beside her and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"I Love you" Gabriella whispered smiling when Troy answered back with the same answer. They soon drifted off to sleep.

**---**

**Okay There goes the second chapter. I spun into some drama and it was pretty long of a chapter so enjoy. Next Chapter out Soon? Yes or No!!!**

**REVIEW, Remember I need your opinions**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter, I Hoped You liked the first two. This might be the appointment and Date. The date is still on by the way.**

**EnJoy**

**---**

Gabriella sat in homeroom talking to Taylor who was happy that her friend's spirits were up.

Troy had left early that morning and let her know. She wanted to make love but he refused. She had pouted until He had left.

"So what happened yesterday" Taylor finally answered, Gabriella knew it was bugging her

"I don't know I was just upset" Gabriella semi-lied to Taylor so she didn't feel as bad. She was going to Taylor but Later when Troy and Gabriella's relationship cooled down a bit.

Troy made his way into the classroom to see Gabriella changing her stance to bending over her desk writing something down on her notebook. He got a glimpse of her Red bra under the Black tank top. He gulped before remembering the morning. She was sad when he declined with her request for his love. But he wanted things to cool off fully until taking that step with her again.

Today was also her appointment for the birth control so she might even want to try it out but Troy was going to wait until after their date.

But looking at Gabriella he wondered if he could wait. She was dressed simple with only a Black tank top, White sweat pants and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, she also had no make up on except for some chap stick.

He went and sat in his seat and started to work on some homework he didn't get done. His phone vibrated and he saw a text from Gabriella

_Hey would you come with me after school_

Troy knew her plans. She would finally be able to make him fall into the sex trap. He couldn't give into her.

_I'm sorry I can't, I have Basketball Try outs. _

Gabriella bit her bottom lip after reading that, He seemed to be pushing her away.

_Did I do something last night? Anything that might want to make you avoid me._

Troy rubbed his forehead, He couldn't tell her what happened in the bedroom could him

_No Of course not, I just got to go to try outs. I could check up on you after them_

Fury rushed through her veins, She knew he was hiding something.

_Fine, I get it. And No don't bother coming over, I'm not a Four year old. See You Wednesday I guess._

Gabriella then turned off her phone and shoved it in her binder.

Troy read the text and knew she was mad, He knew she figured out he was hiding something. But something about her being drunk scared him, Her face was glazed over with a numbness.

He groaned before putting his phone away also.

---

Gabriella sat in the waiting room that was stationed in the back of the store,Reading the texts on her phone, There was a several from Troy. He was the only one who still had messages in her box because she was talking to everyone else.

_Um Sorry for what happened in Homeroom, I know we don't have any more classes together but Maybe we could talk._

_So Gabriella You didn't answer my old text, Just wondering if you went home early. Probably not_

_OKAY I GET IT. YOU'RE MAD. JUST ANSWER GOD DAMN IT._

_Okay If you got the other text I'm sorry, Just baby I'm worried about you._

_Okay I'm off to Tryouts, You're probably in the car off to your appointment. I guess I'll stop texting you now. Just answer please!_

Gabriella sighed knowing she got him worried. She decided to call him after the appointment.

A few minutes passed until her name was called, She stood up and followed the girl into a back room.

"You can lay down on the exam table The doctor on duty will be here in a few" Gabriella hoisted herself up on the table and laid down "Okay good, When he comes you're going have to take off your pants and underwear."

Gabriella nodded, She felt nervous. The girl left and a few minutes passed before the door started to open and a middle aged man came in wearing a doctor's coat he went over to the counter in the room and washed his hands before placing on some rubber gloves.

"Okay How are you today" Gabriella sat up a bit, The doctor walked over looking at her

"Good, A bit nervous" Gabriella answered honestly, She wished Troy was there with her. The doctor motioned her to take off her pants and underwear. Gabriella followed his orders.

"Just relax, I'm just checking to see if you are healthy enough to take birth control." Gabriella nodded laying back on the table. She felt his rubber covered fingers touching her only where Troy touched her. She tried to relax while he examined her

"Okay you look healthly, But you just recently had your first time." Gabriella nodded

"Yeah and I want to make sure I don't get pregnant when we have sex again." Gabriella explained and The doctor nodded turning to the counter and writing something on a piece of paper.

"You can put on your pants now, I'm giving you birth control that you have to take once a day, I'm giving you the three month package so in three months you have get a new one." Gabriella nodded taking the paper from him and Left going over to the girl behind the counter. She was same person when she came here on Saturday. She passed over the paper and the girl gave her a box that said birth control on it.

Gabriella nodded before leaving, When she was in her car she took out her phone and called Troy. He picked up and his breathing was shallow.

"Hey Brie, Baby I'm so glad you called." He breathed out

"Why are you out of breath?" Gabriella asked worried about him for some reason. She turned on her car.

"Um I just got back from Tryouts. My brother left early so I had to run home. I know you would have been at the appointment." He said, His breathing was calming down.

"So When I get home can you meet me out back, We should talk about early this morning." Gabriella said although she was dreading it, She knew he was hiding something. She remember her break down and her trying to kill herself and her and Troy talking outside but when she was in her room, Nothing. She knew she consumed vodka last night and it finally kicked in when she calmed down and needed to be comfort.

"Yeah Sure, Are you almost home" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded but then remembered she wasn't talking to him right in person.

"Yeah almost, Bye I love you" Troy responded with an 'I Love You' and they both hung up.

When Gabriella got to her house, She heard shouting. It sounded like Jason and.... Troy.

"The Team was Mine, How can they make you a lead player and take me out" Jason shouted and Troy screamed back but Gabriella couldn't make out what he was saying "I Hate that our parents got together because of your stupid little suicide act." Gabriella hurried to her backyard to find the two boy having a show down. The privacy door was open and they were in view.

That was when Troy threw a punch, His fist collided with Jason's nose and they started out in fist fight. Gabriella gasped before rushing over. Troy was on top of Jason in a matter of minutes. He was clearly stronger then Jason But Gabriella tried to pulled Troy off of him. It was a death match. Jason managed to get out of his grasp and run to the front yard and into his car.

Troy however turned on Gabriella.

Gabriella felt herself slammed against the fence, The hard wood hitting against her head. Gabriella groaned in the obvious pain.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY" Troy screamed slamming her against the fence again. Gabriella's eyes clouded with tears as the pain grew worse.

"Stop... Troy.... You're hurting me" Those words hit Troy like a slap and his anger moved from his face and took in his position. He held Gabriella tightly by the wrists. She was pinned against the fence crying. The pain evident in her voice and face. He let go of her wrists and she stood there not moving as she cried.

He tried to touch her but she whimpered away. She was scared of him. Much like how Troy was scared of her last night in her room. She still didn't move but her cries didn't stop either.

Her head hurt but it wasn't bleeding. Jason had drove away from the house and didn't witness this act of Troy's anger. Shocked filled Troy's veins as he Backed away from Gabriella, He gave her some space.

She crumbled against the fence rubbing her arms.

It was happening again, Troy was turning into a monster. He thought it was over when his grandmother died, But if Troy didn't stop slamming Gabriella into the fence, she would have surely died also.

He sat on a folding chair, He was shaking not looking at Gabriella who hadn't moved from the ground.

"Brie You should leave" Troy said softly, He didn't want her around him. Not if she had a chance of getting hurt. "I could have killed you. You should leave"

"But... But... Troy.... You stopped" Gabriella cried out, She knew what he meant by she should leave. But she didn't want to stay away from him

"What If I didn't" He rose his voice a bit and Gabriella stood up and wiped her tears.

"BUT YOU DID" Gabriella screamed and took a step towards him, He looked at her with pleading eyes

"Please, Gabriella I can't risk your life" Troy said before looking up, Gabriella pushed him against his chair softly before sitting on his lap. She laid her head against his chest and Troy held her.

"Troy what happened in your past" Troy shook his head and looked away "You have to tell me, I only hear what other people say. I don't know the truth. But I want to." Gabriella closed her eyes.

"What you hear is the truth, I shouldn't be allowed near you." Troy said but Gabriella changed her position and straddled his lap and kissed his lips before leaning her head back against his chest.

"Then tell me what happened in my room last night, Why you seem to be pushing me away?" Gabriella asked as Troy shrugged "No Troy tell me I have to know."

"I went to get you pajamas and you had took off your pants and Thong. When I turned around you were offering yourself to me. I saw the vodka bottle on the end table and then your face." Troy sighed, He really didn't want to tell her his feeling. "Your eyes were glossed over and I realized the effect had kicked in. I saw Someone in you. Someone that scared me."

"Why Did it scare you" Gabriella hugged his body, He started to let out sobs.

"Because when I younger I went to a party and I saw this one girl drunk. She was knocked out and I took advantage of her and.... She changed after that night. She became the school's slut and dissed me because I wasn't very popular. My life got too confused about the girl. Jason was pissed after hearing what I did and Then My parents spilt and That was when I cracked." Troy softly cried. Gabriella pulled away and looked at him

"And You saw her in me last night" Gabriella gulped wiping his tears and he leaned forward and hugged her nodding softly. "Sh, Okay calm down." Gabriella stroke his hair, He made his way to calmness He kissed her neck and then pulled away and looked at her

"We should not be out here when my brother comes home." Troy said and Gabriella nodded before they headed into Gabriella's house holding hands.

---

Troy stared down at Gabriella who laid sleeping on his chest. Her legs straddled him and her body was laying on him. She was now wearing a sweater with a Purple tank top and some Plaid Girl Boxers.

He then looked at the T.V that was now playing some re-runs of a show he didn't know. He had just woken up from sleeping after watching "The Hitcher". Gabriella started to stir but didn't wake up.

Troy managed to grab the remote and turn the T.V off and the room went dark. Troy carefully tried to sit up without waking Gabriella but she opened her eyes slowly.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered and Troy nodded kissing her forehead. "What time is it?"

"I Don't know But I have to get home" Gabriella nodded before Troy stood up and picked Gabriella up, She rested her head on his shoulder.

When Troy made it up to Gabriella's room, he laid her down on the bed and realized she was asleep again. He kissed her lips before leaving the house quietly

---

After school the next day, Taylor decided to come home with Gabriella.

Gabriella was shoving through her dresser as Taylor watched from the bed.

"Well You are in a hurry. Got a Date or something?" Taylor asked standing up

"I don't have time for this." Gabriella groaned throwing out a T-Shirt. "I just have to do something Tonight."

"A date with Troy" Taylor sighed rubbing her forehead "He's just going to use you!"

"You Don't know anything about him" Gabriella defended turning to glare at Taylor "Don't judge him"

"So where are you going, A strip joint" Taylor said and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"No, We are going out to the Movies and then Eating pizza out near the beach" Gabriella said throwing Pink skinny jeans next to the shirt "Please don't ruin this for me"

"Why Would I do that" Taylor asked "Even If I don't like him, I like you because you are my best friend." Taylor sighed looking at Gabriella who Threw a Sweater jacket on her bed before picking out some boots.

Gabriella started to get dress. "I'm glad you say that, Because I really want you to understand what I feel towards him."

"What is that exactly?" Taylor asked, Gabriella shrugged smiling "You love him, God what if he leaves you heartbroken."

"He won't. He changed." Gabriella informed zipping up her jacket and stuffing her jeans in her boots

"When are you leaving" Taylor asked and Gabriella smiled again

"In a few minutes. He has to pick me up. He just had to take care of a few things." Gabriella checked her outfit in her mirror, She smiled and turned to Taylor "I'm so nervous"

"Then Don't go" Taylor said and Gabriella's face fell and she plopped down on her bed looking down at her hands "What's wrong"

"You don't want me any where near him. Why should I even try?" Taylor's heart almost stopped beating, She never seen her friend so sad. Taylor sat next to Gabriella and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I realized you have been happier, You should go" Taylor said and Gabriella hugged Taylor

"Thank you," Gabriella said Taylor smiled and then the doorbell sounded "That's him, You can come down with me" Taylor nodded before they started down the stairs.

Gabriella opened the door to see Troy looking around, A single white rose in his hand. He was dressed in a blue plaid button-up and some Dark wash skinny jeans.

He smiled at Taylor who seemed impressed with his arrival.

"Hey Troy, I was just leaving" Taylor said before slipping past Troy and giving Gabriella's a thumbs up and jumping in her car. Troy turned towards Gabriella and kissed her cheek. Gabriella softly grabbed the rose and smiled.

"Thank you, So where to" Gabriella asked twisting the rose in her hands. Troy grabbed her hand and took the rose out of it and he leaned into the doorway and set the rose in a vase on it.

"The Movies." Troy said leading her to his car. Gabriella looked at the backseat and saw a picnic basket. She reached for it but Troy softly grabbed her hand "No Cheating."

"Now, Now Would I ever cheat on you" Gabriella smirked sitting back in her seat. Troy started to car and drove off towards the theater. "The theater is like 15 minutes away from my house."

"Yeah I know, It's worth it though" His hand went to her lower thigh above the knee cab.

---

Gabriella kissed Troy in rush as she sat on his lap in the darkness of the movie theater. They were hidden in the corner but some people's eyes drifted towards the couple.

"Brie... uh" Troy softly groaned as her hands drifted to his belt buckle. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist her tonight. Her finger danced across his stomach as she kissed him pushing him farther against the seat.

The movie was almost over when Gabriella seriously attacked Troy with her mouth. Things ended with Troy's hands grabbing her butt and she straddling his lap.

The movie ended and Gabriella pulled away slowly while the lights in the theater turned back on.

"Awesome date man" Some guy muttered to Troy checking Gabriella out. Troy gripped Gabriella closer to him glaring at the guy.

"Mind your own business" Troy growled, Gabriella was to busy thinking what Troy had planned next to think about the obvious threat the guy gave off.

"Hey Troy I'm thristy" Gabriella said and Troy nodded pulling her out of the theater.

"We are going to the beach to eat remember" Gabriella giggled and nodded. Troy opened the back door of his car and took out the basket. "The lake just happens to be two minutes away."

"Okay, What in there anyways" Gabriella asked while Troy steered them towards a pizza shop.

"Soon enough you'll know" Troy whispered holding her closer by her waist.

He ordered the pizza and they waited for it to be made. When they had the pizza they took it and walked to the lake not too far away.

It was only barely dark out when Troy laid down a blanket he took out of the basket and Gabriella sat down while Troy set things up on the blanket.

He took out two glasses, A storage container that looked like chocolate, And another that seemed to be filled with Strawberries.

"Yum." Gabriella smiled, He then took out some A&W Root beer. "Whats the occasion."

"You and Our date" Troy said leaning in and kissing her softly. The sand made everything uneven but Troy managed to pour the drinks and place them safely on the ground.

"So what do we have here anyways" Gabriella licked her lips lounging back on the blanket.

"Strawberries and Chocolate with Pizza. What do you want first." Troy asked and Gabriella leaned over and opened the Pizza box and took one out. She bit into it and smiled at Troy who opened the storage containers and dipped a strawberry into the chocolate. They continued to eat, Share food, and Talk.

---

It was pitch dark when Troy and Gabriella laid on the blanket kissing, Troy hands was staying on her thighs as they kissed.

Gabriella let out a moan as she clung to Troy, The ground felt soft as the sand moved to fit their bodies. The lake was flat and unmoving.

Headlights flashed by breaking them out of their make-out session. Gabriella laid her head down panting softly.

"I should take you home" Troy said once they calmed down, But Troy was hard in his lower region as Gabriella moved slightly and she came in contact with his length straining against his jeans. "God Brie" Troy groaned closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Even a Cold shower can't take that away" Gabriella giggled but she got pushed harder on the ground as Troy kissed her hungrily. His teasing started with him rubbing their lower halves together, They were moaning and groaning as Troy tried to take her clothes off. He managed her shirt and bra before he started to suck on her nipples. "Oh my.... Troy!" He had tugged on her nipple with his teeth.

Gabriella took off his shirt and began working on his pants.

Troy pulled away and stared into her eyes that was darker due to the lust that layered in her eyes.

"Brie, Um can I ask you something?" Troy said softly, Nerves building up in his stomach. Gabriella nodded smiling "Would You be my girlfriend" Gabriella let out a gasp. He asked her Saturday morning but then the whole fight happened so she kinda forgot about it.

Troy felt her tense and he instantly regretted answering.

"Um, You know what forget that I even asked." Troy said rolling off her, His body was still stiff from their session.

"Troy, I just don't know how to answer that" Gabriella said, She knew exactly how to answer it. She even wanted to say yes but what if Jason figures out and hurts Troy.

"It's okay I understand." Troy forced out slipping his shirt back on and doing the buttons. Gabriella decided that They make-Out was over and she wasn't going to get anything. She put on her bra and shirt and even decided to put on her jacket.

"I'll give you an answer tonight, I just I have to think about it a little. I was probably over-whelmed because of what we were... Um.... Doing" Gabriella said standing up and getting off the blanket as Troy stuffed it into the basket. He didn't say anything but he offered her his hand which she gladly took and they walked back to the car putting the trash in a trash can before getting in the car.

The ride home Gabriella thought about her answer and by the time Troy pulled into his driveway. He sat there for a few minutes before kissing Gabriella cheek.

"Troy, My answer is Yes" Gabriella finally broke the silence, She didn't turn to face Troy just her lap.

"Really?" Troy answered his hand resting on her thigh.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking if we're not dating then What are we? Sex Buddies? I don't want that so we might as well Date." Gabriella explained now turning to look at Troy. He was smiling and he kissed Gabriella

"It's dark so we should get home" Troy said pulling away and Gabriella smiled getting out of the car and walking to her house before going in.

---

**End Of Chapter **

**Goal: 5 Or More Reviews For the Next Chapter.**

**Any Suggestions for Drama, Opinions Are gratefully accepted, No story bashing (You hate the story then don't read it), And review that say update soon are okay except please give me an opinion please.**

**Love the author 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is up after some blissful reviews so enjoy the next chapter to My Love For You**

**---**

Gabriella waited on her porch after school, Today was fairly well but of course Jason was pissed.

When He saw Gabriella and Troy walking hand in hand he kinda went off the wall cursing at anyone he could. But Troy agreed to see her after Practice which ended 20 minutes ago.

Gabriella was starting to get worried, What if something happened to him. A few minutes past before Troy's car drove into his driveway.

Gabriella hurried over as Troy kept the car on and staring ahead. Due to the darker window Gabriella couldn't really make out anything. She knocked on the window as Troy turned off his car. He stepped out and Gabriella got a glimpse of a fresh bruise.

"Troy what happened?" Gabriella said trying to grab hold of his face to get a better look.

"Nothing" Troy mumbled, His voice layered in angry.

"That's not nothing, Was that Jason?" Gabriella said finally getting it. Troy chuckled.

"No," Troy said but Gabriella didn't believe him

"It was wasn't it" Gabriella hissed before trying to grab hold of his face again. Troy pushed her away, a bit harsh so Gabriella stumbled but didn't fall over. Gabriella looked at him hurt.

"Just drop it, will You? It wasn't him, Someone threw a basketball and said something. No big deal" Troy snapped and Gabriella nodded softly not meeting eye-contact "You okay?" He finally asked and Gabriella just moved a bit.

She was hurt that he had pushed her, It scared her. She felt his hand touch her waist softly

"You okay?" He repeated and saw Gabriella shake her head slightly. Troy then realized he had scared her when he pushed her. "Baby Okay I'm sorry" Gabriella nodded as she turned to hug him, He hugged back as Gabriella buried her head into his chest.

After a few minutes they walked into Troy's house and they heard a girl's humming coming loud from the kitchen. Gabriella gulped kinda weird about meeting Troy's parents, What if they don't like her? It's strange that you hear that from her since she should have already met the Mom. Nope Jason didn't want her to meet his family.

She shook the feeling away as She heard the humming stop

"Troy was that you?" The voice called, You could here things cooking in the kitchen as the smell wrapped around them

"Yes, Um I want you to meet someone" Troy said walking Gabriella into the kitchen

"Who is it, A new friend" Her soft voice spoke as she stirred something.

"No A girlfriend" Troy said gripping Gabriella's hand a bit firmer. Gabriella watched his mom as her light brown hair stopped the swinging and she tensed up.

"Troy" With that Mrs. Bolton turned around, Gabriella saw how young she looked, The brown eyes flickering over Gabriella. Her hair had a red color to it as she reached back and pulled out the ponytail as she shook her head softly "We talked about this"

"She's different, I have changed" Troy informed his mom

"But the rehab said..." She paused and it gave Troy enough time to but in

"I know what they said but I love her mom" Troy said

"We'll talk more about this later tonight" She turned to Gabriella and extended her hand "Hello I'm Lucille"

"Gabriella, Nice to finally meet you" Gabriella said shaking hands with her. "We wanted to know if we could hang out here"

"Um Sure, go ahead" Lucille said "Would you like to stay for dinner"

"Sure I guess, Thanks again" Gabriella said as Troy nodded and they headed for the living room. Lucille seemed to not have noticed the darkening bruise on Troy's right side of his face as Troy laid down on the couch and opened his arms opened for Gabriella

Gabriella looked into the kitchen before laying against the couch and his body and wrapping her arms around him with her head on his chest.

They turned on the television and they soon started to watch it without a care in the world

---

Jason got home and walked into the dining room to see his mom setting the table. Troy would normally help but he wasn't in sight

"Oh Hey Jason, Can You tell Your brother to get ready for dinner" Jason almost snapped at her, Troy stole his girlfriend and why in the hell would he talk to Jason.

"Where Is He" Jason gritted through his teeth

"On the couch with Gabriella" Lucille smiled "Nice girl, Only if you had gotten to her first."

Jason's jaw almost dropped, Troy had Gabriella meet their parents. Shit, He must be serious about her. He walked out to the living room to hear soft breathing but it wasn't just coming from Troy but the body that laid against him, wrapped in his arms.

Jason turned off the T.V and shook Troy gently. They seemed peaceful and even though he was mad at Troy for dating her, They seemed like a good couple.

"Troy, Wake Up" Jason said shaking his brother a bit firmer. Troy let out a groan before opening his eyes.

"Hey Jason," When Troy told Gabriella how he had gotten hit it was true, Jason didn't hit him he didn't even show up for practice.

"Dinner's almost ready and Dad will be home in a minute" Troy nodded as Jason skipped some stairs to get up the stairs faster. Troy turned to Gabriella and sat up and she woke up whimpering.

"Troy!" Gabriella whined gripping his torso

"Dinner's almost ready. We have to wake up" Troy said as Gabriella nodded, She looked at him and smiled

"I love You" Gabriella whispered pecking his lips and Troy kissed back before pulling back.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said kissing her again not noticing that His mom was watching from the doorway, She smiled at the couple believing that Troy had really changed because of this girl.

Gabriella got off Troy and stretched out her body after the short lap, Troy did the same and then kissed Gabriella softly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss until they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart to Find Jack, Troy's dad.

"Um hey dad, Meet Gabriella My girlfriend" Troy said as they also broke apart from their small embrace.

"A Girlfriend" Jack said surprised, but then went up to his son and hugged him softly. Gabriella smiled and grabbed a hold of Troy's Hand when they pulled away.

"So Dinner's done" Lucille called as They all headed to the table and Jason came to the table a few seconds after. Jason Sat on one side while Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other on the opposite end. he parents sat at the ends.

"So, Jason you go to school with Gabriella before Troy came back from the academy" Jack said clearing his throats.

"Yes, Actually we are, were great friends" Jason coughed slightly as he said 'were'.

"Why did you guys stop" Lucille asked frowning a bit

"She is Troy's Girlfriend, We don't we talk about them" Jason said shifting a bit in his seat.

"Yes of course" Jack said turning to Troy who was eating slowly taking in each word that was said. "When did you meet"

"Saturday Morning, Um he thought there was an intruder in our backyard. It was me swimming" Gabriella said before taking another bite of the pasta in front of her.

"Oh, That's cool. Seems like a fairytale" Jason mumbled before they continued to eat in silence.

---

"That was so weird" Gabriella said pacing in her living room as Troy sat on the couch

"Don't worry about that, just come here" Not only he miss her touch, he was also extremely horny. Just watching her walk back forth and picturing her naked didn't help either. It had been three and almost four days since they had sex.

Gabriella stared at him a bit before smirking and climbing onto his lap. She felt his semi-hardness against her clothed heat. She was still wearing the clothes she wore to school, Black Shorts, Skull T-Shirt, She didn't wear her boots anymore as she was barefoot and the belt was still around her waist loosely.

"We haven't made love in a while" Gabriella said kissing Troy's earlobe before tugging on it with her teeth, Troy let out a groan as he felt himself grow even more tighter in his jeans. Gabriella pulled away and tore off her Shirt making him see her skull and rainbows bra. Troy leaned back against the couch staring at her as she reached back to take off her bra. She smirked at Troy as the bra fell from her breasts.

Troy roamed her body from her tone stomach to her pink nipples.

He leaned forward to suck her nipples as she moaned and moved her hips over the bulged in Troy's pants. Troy groaned against Gabriella's plump breast as he grew more uncomfortable He pulled away and Gabriella lifted up from his lap while he tried to work on his button and zipper to his jeans. When he got them off he was left in his boxer which had a tent in them due to his erection.

Gabriella pulled his boxers down and stared at the shaft before leaning down and licking the head, Troy hissed in protest as she wrapped her lips around the swollen head. She pulled away from it and slipped out of her shorts and Troy let out a chuckle

"Your panties don't match with your bra." Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned to take off Troy's shirt.

"They both have pocka dots on them, and why do you care, You just want to see me out of them" Gabriella said kissing Troy's chest

"You're right so why aren't you out of them" Troy chuckled grabbing her butt and pulling her closer to his shaft before pushing the thong down her legs.

Gabriella hovered over his lap before kissing him and lowering down on his length. They moaned against each others lips. Troy's hands moved to Gabriella's hips before thrusting into her upwards. They pulled away from their kiss.

They started to pant as Gabriella rode against His lap and Troy pushed into her.

Sweat started to beat down their body and mixed together as they made love on the couch.

"Oh Brie," He then shifted his body so he was laying on the couch but not breaking their connection. Gabriella swirled her hips before scooting backwards a bit. Troy groaned and thrusting into her roughly. Gabriella moaned before adding pressure around his shaft on purpose.

Not only Gabriella felt the pleasure building up painfully in their most intimate organ as they continued their actions. Gabriella started to let her breath come in sharp intakes as the pressure build higher in her.

Troy toyed with her soft curls as she continued to ride him. He was trying to breath normally and wished Gabriella would too.

His hands moved to her hair and stroked it as the sweaty ringlets surrounded her face, She moaned loudly closing her eyes and leaning over his chest, her hand resting on the couch's soft surface.

"Troy! I'm Cum... Ming" Gabriella breathed out as Troy thrust into her trying to get his release also, He didn't know how he did but they laid for a few minutes with Gabriella and Troy trying to grab their breath back, They heard a knock at the door and Gabriella jumped startled as She pulled Troy out of her and tip-toed over to the living room window and peeked out at the front door.

"Hello, Gabriella" Sharpay called knocking again. Gabriella hurried to her clothes and slipped them on, Troy went to put on his boxers and Jeans,

"Can You please put on your shirt" Gabriella pleaded as Troy shook his head smirking, Gabriella sighed before kissing him and heading to the door and opening it. She looked like a mess and Sharpay saw it and Groaned

"He's here isn't he" Sharpay said rubbing her forehead and looking beyond Gabriella

"He's in the living room on the couch" Gabriella said and Sharpay nodded slowly

"Well He is going to sit through our talk." Sharpay declared loudly before pushing through the doorway and into the Living room where the T.V was now on but Troy had his eyes closed and laying back on the couch relaxing. Sharpay sat on the arm chair while Gabriella hit Troy's legs before he finally moved them and shifted into a sitting position. Sharpay's eyes drifted to his chest briefly as Gabriella laid down with her feet in Troy's lap.

"What do you want to talk about Pay" Gabriella said softly as Troy grabbed her feet and rubbed him softly while leaning against the couch and closing his eyes

"God Ever since Zeke and me had you know what after the dance, He's been distant. He's planning something and I just hate surprises." Sharpay groaned watching the young couple

"Your birthday is coming up, Maybe he doesn't want to ruin anything by it kinda slipping out to you" Gabriella said as the rubbing in her feet made her want to take Troy upstairs and sleep next to him while he held her.

"So! I hate surprises and That reminds me. We are suppose to have a date tonight. Damn it. I'm not even close to ready" Sharpay remember before getting up quickly "I have to go Ella Bye. See you at school"

Sharpay then left the house as the rubbing on Gabriella's feet stopped. She looked at Troy to see him limp against the couch, eyes closed, Breathing relaxed. Great he's asleep

Gabriella shook him softly and he blinked slowly and transfixing his eyes on the beauty before him.

Her hair was now completely dry but her natural curls around her face and shoulders. She smiled before kissing him softly.

"You want to take a nap" She asked softly and he nodded and Gabriella pulled Troy from the couch and they headed to her bedroom where Troy went straight to the bed and Gabriella headed to her private bathroom "I'm taking a quick shower"

Troy nodded laying on his back as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep

---

Troy woke up to fell warmth next to him as he saw dark brown cascading locks of hair as Gabriella slept with her hair in her face. But then she was only in her pair of Panties from that evening.

It was barely even 12:00 in the morning as Troy looked at the clock. Gabriella shifted slowly to give him a glimpse of her breasts but he kissed her cheek softly before laying back down and falling back into sleep

---

Days passed and Gabriella's and Troy's relationship was on high standards, Much like they couldn't have sex everyday (much to Gabriella's dismay) And only holding hands in public and sharing a few kisses.

Gabriella hated the rules and Didn't want them to even exist. Troy was sleeping over much more lately and his parents didn't mind because he did changed for better.

Jason wasn't messing with them but other people were... Like Luke Orzo from the basketball team. Gabriella didn't know about it all she knew about was the bruises that showed up from time to time on Troy's face.

Luke wanted Gabriella for himself, But with Her new found love Troy, He couldn't even get close to her. So he plotting his attack.

No one knew about it not even Luke's best friends, Which tells a lot.

He just had to wait for one stupid little party and she would be his.

---

**Much more shorter then the last but otherwise good, Right? **

**REVIEW**

**5 Reviews for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well enjoy because you guys deserved it.**

**Love ZanessaLuver97**

**---**

The day had came when the Biggest party of the year is celebrated. The thanksgiving's party at Sharpay's Mansion.

Gabriella was waiting on the front yard dressed in a Pink top and some Blue crop sweat pants. And then the black heels didn't help as People crowded around her to say hey.

She just wanted Troy to get there so they could hang out. But his parents were in a bad mood tonight.

Her cellphone rang and she hurried to pick it up

"Hello Brie, I'll be there in a few. Why don't you go on in" Troy's voice sounded and They said their goodbyes and Gabriella sighed before heading inside and seeing Sharpay making out with Zeke in the kitchen.

Luke was staring at her for some strange reason as Gabriella walked by picking up a water bottle

"Hey why don't you have the beer" Luke asked her flashing her one of his toothy grins.

"Um, I'm not much of a drinker" Gabriella informed opening the water before having it get grabbed by Luke and replaced by a red party cup filled with Beer.

"Nonsense, It's almost thanksgiving. Just have one." Luke said grinning sipping from his cup also

---

A few minutes turned into a hour and one beer turned into twenty. Luke had Gabriella hammered and Sharpay already went somewhere private with Zeke so she couldn't stop the next events from enfolding.

Troy walked into the crowded house to hear screams and cheers from the living room. He pushed through the crowd and some people faltered away in seeing him.

The sight baffled him as he saw Gabriella giggling, Topless and guy licking her stomach to get rid of any beer that was poured on her. Luke was clapping and laughing while taking a video of it before his phone was thrown to the floor with a thud

"Hey, Asshole" Luke exclaimed before meeting Troy's fury eyes

"What Happened to her" Troy demanded thrusting him against the wall by the shoulders

"She wanted to unwind, To bad you weren't here to stop her from drinking like twenty cups of beers." Luke laughed again as Troy heard a loud moan escape from Gabriella's lips. He turned to find a guy groping her breast. He growled before grabbing Gabriella and carrying her off to a room. She was still giggling as Guy groaned from behind them. Troy found her shirt rather quickly and hurried Gabriella to a room and threw the shirt at Gabriella

"Get Dressed" Troy demanded, Completely mad at her and Luke. Gabriella put the shirt on and tried to fix her breasts in it but it was twisted and Troy made no effort to help her "Why Did you let them do this to you" He screamed and Gabriella flinched slightly at his tone

"I don't know, It was fun though" Gabriella exclaimed getting on the bed in the room and jumping on her knees.

"You looked like a cheap whore" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella pouted a bit before laughing

"No I didn't" She laughed and Troy groaned and tried to bite back the words that was going to fall out of his mouth

"It's over" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella's smiled faded and she stopped jumping. She stared at him hurt "You hear me, I didn't want this to happen. But if you can't control your drinking, then I can't be with you"

"Tor...roy" Gabriella said softly her bottom lip quivering as Troy paced the room

"No, I gotta go. I shouldn't have even came here" Troy said walking to the room and he heard her call his name once more before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella burst out in tears to hear the door getting reopened and comforting arms wrap around her. But they weren't Troy's, They were Luke's.

---

The next morning Gabriella woke up with the memory of something bad happened. She shrugged it off and walked over to Troy's house and knocked on the door. Jason opened the door and was surprised to see Gabriella dressed in dirty, beer covered clothes.

"Is Troy home" Gabriella asked, Just wanting to hear her 'Boyfriend's' voice.

"Um I thought you guys broke up" Gabriella looked confused "At the party, The video is everywhere Gabby" Jason explained

"What Video? I don't even know anything from last night" Gabriella said totally confused

"Um You wouldn't, You were hammered." Jason bit his bottom lip and handed her his phone "Here's the video"

Gabriella watched the footage and gasped at her behavior what was bad was when Troy came and knocked the camera out of the person's hands. Then the camera being picked up and Troy's voice loud in a room and her own Giggling voice until Troy mentioned it was it over between them.

Gabriella handed the phone back wiping the tear that was falling down her face.

"Is He still home, I want to talk to him" Jason moved a side

"He's in his room, First one on the first floor"

---

Gabriella opened the door to see Troy packing a box. They were pictures of Her and Him.

"What are you doing" Gabriella said he voice cracking a bit.

"What are you doing here, I thought you got the message" Troy growled throwing more pictures in the shoe box

"I'm sorry about last night. Luke gave me the beer" Gabriella said trying to defend herself.

"Didn't Mean you had to drink it. Gabriella" Troy snarled turning his attention to Gabriella and glaring at her "It just as much as your fault as it is his."

"But-" Gabriella started but She was cut off by Troy

"But nothing... It's over Gabriella. I can't be with you anymore" Troy said throwing another picture in the box. Gabriella shook her head as tears escaped her eyes.

"please, Don't do this." Gabriella cried her voice forced through her tears.

"Just leave me alone" Troy said closing the box and shoving it under his bed. Gabriella let out a sob before leaving the room running down the stairs and she bumped into Jason who looked at her worried.

"Gabby are you alright" Gabriella flinched away from him as she sat on the floor. Troy stood in his room and heard the conversation His stomach clenching tightly as he heard her let out more cries.

"No, I can't do this anymore" Gabriella cried,

"What can't you do anymore" Jason asked rubbing her arms

"My Life, I just want it to end" Gabriella cried hiding her face as she sat on the stairs, Jason looked shocked. "I just want to be with him and I can't live without him"

Troy knew who she was referring to and it hurt him to even think that he caused this. But he couldn't be with someone who didn't care about her actions.

"I know, Maybe you guys can talk about this and get to an agreement" Jason tried to reassure her but no luck

"NO, Don't you get it he doesn't care about him anymore. I love him so much" Gabriella cried, "But now he wouldn't care if I killed myself"

"That is not true, You know that" Jason said and he looked up and at the first door where Troy was standing looking equally hurt and broken.

"I just want to go home" Gabriella cried standing up on her weak legs and slowly making down the stairs.

"Do You want me you help you get home" Gabriella shook her head before finishing the stairs and walking slowly out of the house. Jason looked back at Troy's room to see the door shut and the keep out sign.

---

"Hungry Troy?" Lucille asked and he shook his head "You sure? You have been acting weird for the past week"

"I'm just not feeling to great" Troy mumbled. Gabriella who use to be upbeat in the morning at homeroom seemed quiet and only answering with a small yes or no. Taylor, who was now talking to him, informed him she wasn't eating to great and she was getting sick in the morning.

It hurt him that her body might be suffering because of this break up but then it wasn't only affecting her.

"Where have Gabriella Been" Lucille asked wondering why Gabriella haven't been over after all he basically begged to go somewhere with her last Friday.

"Can we not talk about her?" Troy snarled and Lucille was kinda surprised at his tone

"What Happened" Lucille demanded wondering what had happened between him and Gabriella"

"It doesn't matter, We made our choices and now we have to stick with them" Troy said before standing up, "I'm going to shoot some hoops"

Troy headed outside but realized Taylor was over at Gabriella's house, They were lounging outside and Jason was looming at the privacy fence

"You have to eat something, You could die" Taylor exclaimed and Troy saw Gabriella laying on a chair on one of her sides

"Yeah, And you have other things to think about. Like the baby" Jason said and Troy's eyes widen

"Stupid Fake sugar pills, I'm going to sued that fucking dollar store" Gabriella muttered, "He just wanted to look at pussies all day for a reason"

"Okay calm down and eat something" Gabriella let out a whine

"Why? I told you. I don't want to live anymore." Gabriella whined and Troy saw her bite her bottom lip and tears start to pour from her eyes and she laid on her back now while rubbing her tummy softly

"But You have to be strong from the baby, Your mom knows about it and she doesn't want to see you lose it" Jason said and Gabriella shook her head

"But I can't do it without him, I need him. He makes me strong" Gabriella cried

"You were strong way before you even met him" Taylor explained and Gabriella let out a cry

"But I wasn't PREGNANT" She cried and Troy blinked before the basketball in his hand fell bouncing on the court and Jason whipped his head around and Gabriella and Taylor followed suit.

"Wha... What" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella stood up and ran inside

"Deal with him Jason, I'll deal with her" Taylor groaned before running in after the upset Gabriella

"Um Troy, You weren't suppose to hear that" Jason rubbed his hands together

"She's pregnant" Troy said more then asked. Jason nodded softly

"She three weeks now." Jason said and Troy nodded slowly before hearing high pitched cries

"NO TAYLOR, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAD SEX WITH HIM..... NO HE DOESN'T CARE.... ABOUT ME OR THE BABY..... I WANT IT OUT.... I WANT TO BE DEAD" The cried stopped and you could here Taylor's small calm voice and Gabriella's cries afterward.

"Troy you need to talk to her" Jason said and Troy shook his head

"I can't" Gabriella walked outside with a duffel in tow.

"You just can't leave Ella" Taylor said as Gabriella slipped on her shoes. She was wearing Some leopard short shorts and a Blue jacket with a swimming suit top underneath, The slight bump appearing a bit

"And Why can't I." Gabriella said slipping on her other shoes and continuing to walk to the back gate

"Because you have people to help you with this" Taylor said as Gabriella whipped around

"I'm pregnant and No one can change that okay, No one can help me. I just want out of this hell" Gabriella said wiping her tear stained face before glaring at Taylor

"We can't change that you are pregnant but we can help you get through this. You need love and we are more then happy to give that to you" Taylor said and Gabriella dropped the Bag and started to cry while Taylor pulled her into a hug.

"Come on Troy we have to talk" Jason whispered pulling Troy away from the friends

---

Troy ate dinner quietly as he felt everyone eyes on him except for Gabriella's and Jason's but his parent and Gabriella's mom stared him down.

He tried to keep his eyes on his plate but his eyes wandered to Gabriella who sat there pushing the food around

"Ella Baby, Is there something wrong with the food" Lucille answered worried as Gabriella looked Pale and she hardly had any sparkle or poise in her body anymore.

"No, I just haven't been feeling to well" Gabriella mumbled as Troy took another three bites of his food

"Slow down Troy, You might choke" Jack warned carefully and Troy chuckled

"Like you guys don't want that" Troy mumbled and Jack expressed a loud sigh

"No we don't, We are just wondering why you guys broke up"

"Easy she couldn't stop and gain some self control" Troy mumbled and Gabriella growled

"I was drunk and it was Luke's fault After a while I don't even know what drink I'm drinking anymore, He said it was water." Gabriella said a tear slipping from her eye.

"I Really don't want to go through this again" Troy sighed pushing his plate away, He stared at Gabriella

"Of Course because you didn't even let me explain, I was drunk when you broke up with me" Gabriella exclaimed more tears falling down her face. She felt hurt and confused. "You weren't even there, So You don't know anything"

"Fine!" Troy exclaimed "I wasn't there, But that doesn't mean I wasn't equally hurt, You are not the only one suffering. You want my advice. Get an abortion, cause I'm a screw up and why would anyone want to be with me." Troy said a tear slipping down his own face as he stood up and stomped into the living room and up the stairs.

It ended with a slam of his bedroom door. Gabriella looked shocked before ended up in sobs. He was wrong, She wanted to be with him.

"I'm going to talk to him," Lucille said standing up and going up stairs out of ears reach of hearing anything

---

Lucille opened the door to hear heavy breath and some cries, She looked at the hunched figure going through his closet and throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"What are you doing Troy" Lucille asked equally tired of this night,

"I'm getting out of here, I'm 17 I don't need to be here" Troy said wiping at his face, He hated it here right now.

"That only works when you are 18, when you an adult." Lucille said and Troy shook his head

"Then I'm going back to the academy" Troy said, He continued to pack "After all they take screw ups"

"You are not a screw up, Not even close" Lucille knelt near Troy placing a hand over his, He stopped his movements and looked at his hand that was covered by Lucille's smaller one

"The why did you send me there last year" Troy said softly

"Because you needed help and we couldn't give it to you" Lucille said her other hand making him look at her.

"Why did you have to give up on me" Troy said and Lucille grew confused "When you divorced dad before"

"That was not your fault" Lucille said but Troy shook his head

"Yes it was, I wasn't even half the son Jason was. I was always the worst out of us" Troy said and Lucille shook her head

"No, It wasn't your fault. It was Mine and your father's love going away for a bit" Lucille said and then continued when Troy didn't say anything "Your grandmother saw how you were suffering, Because she was focusing on you and not on your father's and mine pity fighting."

"But why? Why should I continue my life when every one I get close to. I hurt them" Troy said, He sighed staring into her blue eyes. "She deserves more"

"Why? Troy only you can truly answer that but Gabriella is not going to give up on you, Because she loves you" Lucille said and Troy groaned

"I know, But why me? She would be better off with Jason or anyone else" Troy said and then looked away "She was dating Jason before. She broke up with him homecoming night"

"Oh, That explained the awkwardness when I met her." Lucille let out a giggle and Troy smiled a bit, and Lucille grabbed his head softly "Troy you are the one she loves. If She didn't, do you think she would be trying to talk some sense into you"

"I wish I could stop being so stubborn" Troy said looking down at his jean covered legs

"You're not stubborn, Just unique" Lucille said, She then kissed his forehead "Okay here's the plan, Tomorrow you will talk to her. You are grounded for the rest the night"

"What for?" Troy groaned

"Slamming your door" Lucille smiled before standing up and smoothing out her halter dress

"Okay mom" Troy said standing up and kicking his suitcase in the closet and went over to his bed and sat down. "I'm tired anyways"

"Good" With That Lucille left the room feeling that her son was relaxed for the first time in a week

---

Gabriella and her mom was gone during the time Lucille was talking to Troy, And Gabriella turned on the light of her room rubbing her belly softly. She looked out her balcony seeing the light of a room and a dark shadow.

She recognized the baby blue walls from the Saturday after the Party, It was Troy's room. Gabriella sighed sitting down on her bed and touching her damp cheeks. She looked into her mirror and saw the mess of blackness on her cheeks and started to wipe it away furiously.

She pulled at the Tank top she wore and threw it across the room. She kicked off her flip flops and rubbed her forehead.

How did she get to this point?

Here she was dressed in a bra and jeans sitting on her bed feeling hurt, confuse, sick, and she was pregnant.

She started to cry again. She looked over to her balcony and the light was out in the room. She remember the minutes after the second time they made love, Troy had held her for a brief minute before she went out on the balcony.

So many questions were running through her head at that moment and he convinced her that he would never hurt her on purpose.

"Umm..." Gabriella hummed looking at her phone and picking it up, she skimmed her contacts before a name showed up.

She remember he had put it in her phone that Friday night when he comforted her. What was she going to say to him? She wanted to curse at him and that is why she pressed call

"Hello? Who is this?" Luke's voice swarmed her mind and she almost forgot that she was hurt because anger cursed through her body

"You lying, asshole, bastard. You ruined my life" Gabriella replied angrily and she heard a chuckle

"You don't mean that" He voice sounded husky and rough and Gabriella growled

"If I could only get my hand on you. I would put you six feet under" Gabriella snarled before hanging up, Her body was shaking with anger as she slipped out of her pants and took off her bra and slipped on Troy's shirt, His smell still on it.

The smell enveloped her and she calmed down but she still felt the pinch of anger as she laid down and turned off the light and turned on her side to sleep.

---

**Hey tune in for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up to hear voices from downstairs, She sat up rubbing her forehead. Her bedroom door was wide open.

She climbed out of her bed when the nausaus feeling overcame her, She ran into her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. her hair falling to the side of her face. She finished throwing up before flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth.

The voices seemed to stop and her mom appeared in the doorway of the bathroom

"Are you okay?" Maria asked and Gabriella nodded her hand resting on her belly

"The normal" Gabriella muttered putting her toothbrush away.

"Troy wants to talk to you" Maria said and Gabriella looked at her mom

"Yeah right" Gabriella rolled her eyes

"I'll send him up" Maria said ignoring her daughter before leaving the doorway. Gabriella stood there gripping the bathroom's counter ledge before she saw his frame standing where her mother once was

"Um, Hey" He said and Gabriella nodded

"Hey, What are you doing here" Gabriella asked and Troy shrugged

"I love You" He said simply He lowered her gaze and realized she was wearing his shirt

"No You don't" Gabriella's eyes darker as she glared at him

"Fine believe that" Troy said turning around, He was sick of Fighting just like the day before.

"Wait Troy" Gabriella said reaching out for his arm "But do you honestly think that is going to make me forgive you, just like that"

"No" Troy said looking down but not turning to face her

"You broke my heart, I'm just a little scared" Gabriella said and Troy turned around

"And You broke my heart that night, It hurt me to see you like that" Troy exclaimed, Tears coursed down Gabriella's cheeks, she went to wipe them away

"I Know, I'm sorry" Gabriella cried, She felt his arms wrapping around her, If it wasn't for his arms, She would have fell to the floor.

"Brie Baby" Troy whispered "Don't do that to me ever again" Gabriella wrapped her thin arms around him pulling him closer. She clung to him as she seeked comfort.

"I won't, I promise" Gabriella cried,

---

Gabriella moaned as She felt Troy moving into her slowly from behind her. It was two hours after the talk and they resorted to the bathroom counter, Gabriella was leaning over it as Troy pushed into her from behind her.

"Uh, Oh" Troy grunted thrusting into her again. He was so close as his hands rubbed against her clit.

His eyes flicked to the mirror that they were in front of. His hair was sweaty and beads of sweat poured down his body. Gabriella's sweaty hand rested against the Mirror, Smearing it with sweat.

Gabriella pulled back her head moaning, Their position turned messy when they started to come close to releasing.

Maria who was down stairs turned the T.V on high when she started to hear their loud moans from down stairs.

Gabriella let out a loud moan before cumming all over Troy's shaft. The tightness surrounded Troy making him release into her. Gabriella was trembling as Her hand dropped from the mirror, Troy pulled out of her to turn her around. He kissed her forehead and nose before finally laying a long kiss on Her lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy pushed her against the bathroom counter softly. Her naked butt sitting down slightly as they kissed.

Gabriella pulled away and wiped his hair back with her small hands. His hands went to her belly and she backed away, now feeling worried about her body, She had grown in weight and knew that soon her belly was going to be noticeable.

"What's wrong baby" Troy mumured kissing her neck softly

"I'm going to be so fat" Gabriella whispered and Troy kissed her jaw before kissing her correctly.

"You are pregnant, You have a baby growing inside of you. It's not fat" Troy whispered back before lifting her up and leading her to her bedroom. The door was closed as Troy laid Gabriella on the bed

"Stay with me?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at the door before nodding slowly. He climbed under the blankets with Her and tucked her into his body stroking her hair as they drifted off to sleep

---

Maria traveled up the stairs with Lucille before opening her Daughter's bedroom door. They saw one big lump under the covers. Soft breathing echoed off the walls.

"They are sleeping, Maybe I could come back later" Lucille said but Maria shook her head

"I had to endure their love making, So they owe me" Maria whispered before going to the bed, She wasn't going to rip the covers off of them, because she was pretty sure they were naked. Maria saw Gabriella's bare shoulders as she was tucked close to Troy's body, Maria shook her daughter gently which lead to Troy waking up slowly as Gabriella woke up instantly

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed she wrapped her arms around Troy's sleepy torso, hiding her body

"Um, Lucille would like her son for dinner" Maria said as Troy rubbed his eyes softly blinking and looking at Maria.

"Of course," Troy said softly sitting up and then looking between Lucille and Maria "If You mind, I have to get dressed," Gabriella was hiding under the the covers as she sat up. Maria nodded and left the room with Lucille

"That was embarrassing" Gabriella said her face twisted in a grimace. Troy kissed Her cheek before shuffling out and slipping on his boxers. Gabriella sighed before getting up and going into the bathroom where her under wear was. She felt hands on her waist and lips on her shoulder blade.

"Brie, I love you" Troy's voice sounded and he pulled her closer to his body and swayed them back and forth softly

"I love you too" Gabriella mumbled turning her head back and kissing his neck before turning completely and pressing her lips against his.

Gabriella pulled away to pull her panties up her legs, She noted that she had to take a shower later that night.

"You smell great" Troy said his nose buried in her hair

"I smell like sex" Gabriella said rolling her eyes, Troy took in a big whiff before chuckling.

"Of course you do" Troy kissed her jaw before pulling away, She noticed he had his jeans hanging loosly on his hips.

"You look sexy, Per usual" Gabriella said,

"Um You better get dressed, I have to go but I'll see you at school on Monday" Troy slipped on his shirt before kissing Gabriella softly. He then left to leave Gabriella to get dressed in a shirt.

---

Two months past and Gabriella's morning sickness had disappeared and she was taken out of gym, She also had a much noticable baby bump and She was almost 3 months along. They had went to the doctors and did an ultrasound.

"Um so hows the baby" Taylor asked the next day at school

"Good, it's not dead if thats what you're asking." Gabriella said pulling out her math book for first period, "Look I don't really want to talk about this at school"

"Of Course, I wouldn't either" Taylor sighed, Gabriella placed a hand to her forehead

"Damn Headaches, The doctor said these would start." Gabriella groaned slamming her locker, "I just want these effects of being you know to stop."

"Well It has a good reward in the end I guess" Taylor said just as Gabriella felt a body press against hers

"You never called back" Luke's voice sounded and Gabriella turned around and pushed him off her

"That was like two months ago, Get away from me" Gabriella snarled, Her hand went to her stomach for a minute before dropping at her side.

"You are such a bitch," Luke snapped before walking away from the two girls. Troy then took the place of Luke with comforting eyes as he kissed Gabriella softly

"Hey" Gabriella mumbled, Troy kissed her forehead too before pulling away and smiling

"Hey, You look beautiful" Gabriella looked down at her clothes, Sweat pants, Green tank top and a jacket with green flats

"No I Don't" She surely didn't feel pretty, Taylor frowned knowing what Gabriella was thinking about.

"You look like Beautiful anytime of the day" Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, The best he could with her math notebook

Gabriella blushed as People looked at her, Most of the school knows she's pregnant because she was getting heavier and being pulled out of Gym didn't help. Troy kisses her forehead and Gabriella buried her face in his chest, breathing in his smell of some cologne that she forgot the name of.

"Well We should get going" Taylor said and Gabriella nodded her hand going into Troy's bigger hand as they walked to Homeroom.

---

Troy walked into Gabriella's room to see her sleeping above her blankets, Her belly slightly rose showing her baby bump.

Maria had let him in saying that Gabriella was having very bad mood swings, A few days passed since Gabriella was encountered by Luke and it changed her mood. Troy sat on the side of the bed staring down on the sleeping girl.

"My Brie" Troy said stroking her cheek before laying down next to her, He snuggled her close to him but didn't fall asleep. She let out a soft sigh as she gently woke up, Troy pulled away a bit to see her open her eyes and let out a small cry, "I'm sorry for waking you"

"Oh Troy, I missed you so much" Gabriella said kissing his clothed chest, "I Love you"

"I Love You too, I want to take you somewhere maybe in a week" Troy said kissing her forehead

"Not somewhere to eat please, Everything smells horrid to me now a days." Gabriella grimaced and Troy nodded

"A Walk then?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled and then nodded "You have a headache?" She shook her head

"Not Anymore," She said yawning "Wanna take a nap" Troy nodded cuddling to her as they fell asleep on the covers.

---

Maria sat a table with Lucille and Jack as they picked at some small plates of food

"They really love each other" Lucille said "But What if the baby... Well You know"

"That won't happen, I can assure you" Maria said but Jack shook his head

"But she is under a lot of stress with this Luke guy" Maria nodded as she stood up

"I'll talk to her about it, But just wait until we make any rash decisions about sending her there" Maria said leaving the house,

When She got home she walked up the stairs to Gabriella's room, The door was crack as Maria pushed it opened further to see Troy and Gabriella sitting close together as Troy's hand rested on her thighs and Gabriella had her arms around his neck.

Troy stirred at the sound of The door opening further and Gently un wrapped himself from Gabriella before sitting up.

"Oh Hey Ms. M." He said rubbing his forehead while his hand went to Gabriella's arm rubbing it softly

"Mhm" Gabriella let out shifting towards Troy's body

"Hey, So Are you going to stay over for dinner" Maria asked and Troy shrugged

"I Might, I'm just worried about her" Troy said and Maria nodded

"You parents are going out so I guess you can stay over, Jason is staying at a friend's house" Troy nodded just as Maria started to close the door "Get her up, She needs to take a shower"

With that Maria left and Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her and she woke up and started to kiss him back, She let out a moan and looked at him smiling.

"You have to take a shower" Troy said kissing her again, Gabriella grinned

"How about you give me one" Troy kissed her before nodding excited as he carried her to the bathroom.

---

"Stop teasing," Gabriella moaned as His fingers traced her soaking folds. She let out a moan as the warm water fell on their naked skin. Troy licked her neck before inserting a finger in her. "Uh" Gabriella moaned bucking her hips against his hand, He withdraw his finger smirking when Gabriella pouted slightly.

"Where do You want me" Troy asked rubbing the tip of his shaft against her clit, Gabriella moaned her mind going empty as she rubbed against his shaft, pleasuring herself. He drew away from her "Tell Me"

"Um, Troy.... Please" Gabriella begged Troy shook his head

"Where do you want me" Troy demanded as Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as she leaned against the wall She stared at him

"I want you in me, Please enter me. Troy take me please" Gabriella moaned and Her fingers went to her own clit and rubbed hard making herself release some of her juices as she moaned, She then felt Troy push into her and They let out a gasp as he went all the way in. He continued to pull in and out of her as they moaned and sharing kisses.

Gabriella felt Troy's chest pressed against hers for a split second before pulled out of her and pushed back into her. Their skin causing friction as they moved quickly,

"Troy, God..... Right there" Gabriella moaned her hand clutching onto his wet hair and pulling him into a long kiss.

His tip was massaging her G-spot, His hands Grasped onto her waist pushing her harder against the wall.

Her heat surrounding his shaft like it was on fire, He let out a grunt as Gabriella started to suck on his neck, Her tongue traced his collor bone as the water started to get colder. The water was refreshing against their flushed skin as they continued their actions, The bathroom was filled with Moans and Groans as they made love against the wall under the shower head.

"Brie, I... I Love You" Troy forced out as Gabriella placed a hand around his balls holding them slightly,

"Troy... I Goin... Going to Cum" Gabriella said squeezing him tightly as she released, Her arms wrapped around around his neck as he continued to push into her.

Gabriella was treambling as the cold water now effected her body but the feel of Troy in her and his grunts going into her ear made her feel loved once more. Then she felt the familiar rush of his sperm releasing into her and his groan of protest.

Troy struggled to regain his breath as he held Gabriella against his hard body, Her own soft one naked and wet as he turned off the water leaving them with the cold breeze.

"I Love You So much" One of his hands rested on her belly and the other caressed her cheek softly.

"I Love you too" Gabriella said leaning up and kissing his lips softly before pulling him out of the shower and drying off.

---

**Yay, Stupid School. I had a D- In Life Science and my parents chewed me out so I was busy with homework while adding bits of this story that I wrote in Classes when I was suppose to be listening. **

**Plus the book review I had to write didn't help my time.**

**I guess you can say this is a Thanksgiving Chapter but There might be a new chapter, I have many ideas. **

**Just have to make them fit.**

**Enjoy and Don't Forget to Review. I want at least Two reveiws since I was bad at updating. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING**


	7. Chapter 7

"NO, I'm NOT GOING THERE," Gabriella screamed jumping up from her chair leaving her food half eaten "You can't make me"

"Gabriella, Troy's parents want you to be safe and being away for a few months and keep your stress level steady, They want a healthy baby for the adoption when the baby is born." Maria said and Troy stood up now

"What if We want to keep the baby" Troy said, He reached out to grab Gabriella hand but she moved away

"No Way in Hell IS there going to be an Adoption or me going away! You PEOPLE Can't make me" Gabriella said before bursting out in tears and running up the stairs. She ran into her room and locked the door behind her before falling against the door crying into her knees.

"It wasn't my idea, I didn't want to do this to her" Maria said sadly looking at the stairs that Gabriella just went

"Then why agree" Troy said lowly before going up the stairs and hearing the loud sobs that came behind the Locked door. He knocked softly and he heard the soft voice

"I'm not coming out, Never." Gabriella cried before scrambling up onto her legs and burying herself into her blanket, She was hurt. How dare they choose the Baby's life? They weren't even Carrying it!

"I'll just check on you tomorrow, I love You" Troy said before leaving the house ignoring Maria before heading to his house.

He realized His parents just got home as he pushed past them.

"Oh Hey Troy. What's wrong" Lucille asked as Troy turned around

"She locked herself in her room because of your stupid ideas. What made you think that she would give up her baby" Troy snapped at his parents "Oh and her stress levels now are probably through the roof"

With that Troy hurried up the stairs in the Living room and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

---

"Sweet, Please come out" Maria said as the sobs soon stopped a few minutes ago, It had been two hours since dinner and Maria got a phone call saying that Troy was now locked in his room.

"Why? So You can ship me off to some Screw up school!" Gabriella exclaimed Her clothes were rumpled from crying into her pillow under her blankets, She wanted the baby she realized, More then she wanted anything

"What DO you want from me? That Luke boy is Screwing up your moods. You are stress out all the time now, A baby will just add to the matter" Maria demanded against the closed door

"I want the baby, Why Should I bother carrying it if I'm just going to give it up? If You were younger then You were when you had me would you have gave me up too?" Gabriella asked her eyes filling with tears once more

"No I wouldn't, But you have a life ahead of yourself. You don't need a Child tagging along" Maria said as She heard the cries fill the room and hallway once more

"What If I want that? I'm 18 Now, I could move out" True her birthday was in December and It is now January. "I would still be in school but I can move out"

"I don't want that..." Maria consider Her options

"If You make me put the baby up for adoption or go to that Academy, I'm out" Gabriella said wiping at her eyes

"Okay, You're right. It is your decision. Whatever you choose I will not object." Maria said "Just calm down and get some sleep"

"I Love you Mom" Gabriella said before laying down and going to sleep

---

The Next Day Gabriella Sat at her desk in the afternoon, doing homework.

Her door creaked opened and Troy appeared in the doorway and smiled at her.

"Hey" Gabriella said smiling back, Troy stepped into the room and kissed her forehead before sitting on her bed.

"Um, So My parents want me to tell you my past." Troy mumbled and Gabriella turned to face him her chair

"You don't have to, I know how emotional you get about" Gabriella said and Troy shook his head.

"I should, We barely know each other and we are going to have a child" Troy said and Gabriella got up and stared at him

"What if I don't want to know about your past? I don't like the way you look when you talk about it" Gabriella snapped gently

"See, You only care about yourself. What if I want you to know? Will you still deny me that option? It was a part of my life and if you want to be apart of my life then you are going to know" Troy said standing up and shaking his head before turning to the door

"Wait Troy" Gabriella said a tear slipping from her eye. "You don't mean That you are..."

"Just think over it" Troy said before leaving the room slightly before adding "I'll be downstairs"

---

Gabriella was crying softly on her bed for the past hour and Troy still waited downstairs, He would sometimes go up the stairs and hear her cry.

Troy couldn't wait anymore so he got up and walked up the stairs and still heard her soft cries as He opened the door to see Gabriella laying on her bed hunched over her pillow.

"Brie, I'm sorry" Troy said gently trying to calm her down as he walked closer to the bed and sat down next to her crying body.

"What is going to happen to us" Gabriella asked taking a peek at the Boy with worried eyes next to her.

"Nothing, Okay. I love You" Troy scooted down in a laying position He placed one hand over her soft arm and rubbing it with his thumb

"I love you too, Your past I don't know. I just don't like it." Gabriella said wiping at her eyes. She snuggled into Troy's chest "But I think I need to know about it"

"I'm just going to tell you about my grandmother" Troy said kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her "She was very young for her age, She would always joke about how I was her favorite grandson. Mostly because I always thought I was nothing next to Jason. She was a bit taller then me at The age 15 when I went into a depression and she always worried about me. Jason was to consumed in his basketball to notice anything."

"Your Depression only grew worse when she Died," Gabriella mumbled

"True, But no one ever saw it coming. It was cancer, She had in it her liver, She decided against the tests and a Few months after she died. I was hurt so bad after that I couldn't even think straight. I got in my old car and was driving on an icy bridge, I drove off the side and landed on the frozen ice of the lake. I was flipped over and I my head was bleeding. I swore I saw My grandmother's face in the icy and cracked Window and I started to cry right in the car before the ice started to crack, I panicked and Hurried out of the car to see the police and ambulance to get me." Troy sighed and Gabriella hugged him closer to her body.

"I couldn't do it and My parents got remarried when I was at an academy that was suppose to help me" Troy said and then stopped and Gabriella realized the story was over

"Thank you, For telling me. I was being selfish" Gabriella said kissing his clothed chest before pulling away and kissing him softly "I love you so much"

---

Three Months passed and Gabriella had been going to school and trying to get her work done before she has to be pulled out. Luke had lost interest in her and was now dating Melody.

Since Gabriella was Six Months pregnant she was bigger and liked to wear dresses.

They were going to figure out the sex of the baby at the Doctors.

"I'm so nervous" Gabriella said sitting in her desk chair, Kelsi sat on the bed. Troy was at Basketball practice but he just called saying good luck

"You would be, So What do you want it to be" Kelsi said and Gabriella shrugged

"I don't know. I know that Troy wants a girl. I don't care as long as it has Two eyes, Two Feet with Ten Toes, Two Hands with Ten Fingers, A mouth, Two ears, A nose and healthy" Gabriella said and Kelsi nodded

"I guess that's what every one asks for, But I'll be there." Kelsi said before getting up "So we better get going" Gabriella nodded getting up holding her stomach.

---

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said smiling into the phone

"Hey, What happened at the appointment" Troy asked sitting on the bleachers that sat in the Gym,

"She is healthy and should be here in the beginning of July." Gabriella said looking at Kelsi who was on her own cell calling the girls

"She? It's a girl" Troy exclaimed looking at the players passing the orange ball.

"Yes, so we could think over some names later today" Gabriella said her hand caressing her pregnant belly

"Sounds Good, I love you baby" Troy said and Gabriella smile once more.

"I love you too, I have to go Kelsi wants to hang out with me now" Gabriella said and Hung up after they said their goodbyes.

---

"I want her name to be Elizabeth" Gabriella said laying on her back next to Troy, He was on his side staring at her

"God is My oath, what does that even Mean" Troy asked looking at the book in Gabriella's hands

"Okay What about Maribel" Troy let out a bored yawn

"What about Belle? I mean It's french and from a movie" Troy said and Gabriella searched it in her book.

"Beauty. Okay But her full Name will be Belle Elizabeth Maribel Bolton" Gabriella said and Troy widen his eyes

"Your serious! What if her teachers make her write that?" Troy said and Gabriella shrugged

"She is going to be fine" Gabriella said writing the name down on her notebook "Want to know what the doctor said"

"What?" Troy asked staring at her

"We can't have sex until a month after Belle is born" Gabriella said closing the book and wrapping her arms around his neck

"oh really" Gabriella nodded and leaned up and kissed him before pulling away

"Oh and we can't have sex after six months" Gabriella said and Troy let out a whine

"Being pregnant sucks" Troy grumbled and Gabriella giggled

"You're not pregnant, I am" Gabriella said laying her head on his chest "I'm happy that I met you"

"I am Too" Troy said stroking her hair softly, He never felt so fulfilled in his life until this very moment

---

**Chapter is done.**

**Who has seen "Blind Side"? Very good movie. **

**Review if you have an account or if you don't!!!!**

**Love you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

_June 6 - The Big Game_

Gabriella clutched her belly that her baby kept kicking as she sat in the back of the crowded bleachers. Taylor looked at her worried

"You are okay, Aren't you?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded forcing out a smile, Sharpay sporting a Red tank top and white Skinny jeans sat down in front before turning to look at her

"You look like you are in pain" Sharpay said and Gabriella glared at her

"Belle is just to excited, I guess" Gabriella said rubbing her belly. Jason came to sit next to them

Jason quit the basketball team all together.

Gabriella smiled at all of them, You could hear Kelsi cheering as she was dressed in a Red pleated skirt and White sweater tank top. Gabriella missed Cheer leading and she saw Troy drinking from his water bottle.

Gabriella was 8 months and at a Basketball game, She can handle the pain of Belle kicking and get through the hour. It's for Troy! Gabriella nodded before waiting for the game to begin

---

They were leading by 20 points, and only a few minutes remained.

Gabriella cried out in pain, Taylor looked at Gabriella who was hovering her belly

"You okay?" Gabriella shook her head

"My water Broke" Gabriella said and Jason whipped his head to look at her

"You're kidding right?" He laughed but she shook her head

"My water broke, Holy Fucking Jesus" Some people looked at her but Taylor pulled her up and Jason helped Sharpay heard the cries of her friend before helping them get her safely down the stairs of the Bleachers. Troy looked up from the teams huddle to see his girlfriend getting helped down the stairs and Kelsi running over to help.

"Excuse me" Troy said before running over, Gabriella was mumbling and crying "What happened?"

"Looks like you are going to be a dad" Taylor said and Troy beamed

"Really!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella glared at him

"I hate you, You bastard." Gabriella said before crying out again as a contraction rushed through her. People were looking at the group of people as Ryan and Zeke ran over, Chad was to confuse to piece things together.

"Okay get her to the hospital, I'll see if we can get off the rest of the game" Troy said rushing to the coach. You could see him talking to him and pointing to the exit that his girlfriend just went through.

---

"Where in the fuck is Troy" Gabriella screamed as she laid in her bed

"He is coming with Chad and Zeke, Gabby you have to calm down" Taylor said but Gabriella shook her head

"You're not the one pushing a person out of your Vagina" Gabriella said her sweaty hair being pulled into a messy bun by Kelsi

"Okay we get it, But they are coming. Do you want Ryan to come in here if you have to start pushing" Kelsi said and Sharpay nodded in agreement

"Hell No. I want the bastard who did this to me" Gabriella fell back against the soft mattress just as Troy burst through the door.

"Oh Brie baby, I'm here. They said you are ready to push" The doctors came in from behind Troy as The three girl exit the room. Troy went to Gabriella's side and held her hand as they got ready to push

---

Chad lounged in a chair next to the boys as the three Girls paced the waiting room

"Calm down, She is going to be fine" Zeke assured, The parents were off near the door of her room.

"Belle or Gabriella" Sharpay said turning to Zeke

"Both now Calm down before you blow a casket" Ryan said as they heard another high pitched scream from down the hallway.

Two Hours passed before another cry joined in with Gabriella's. Sharpay lifted her head from Zeke's chest as Taylor and Kelsi was shook to be woken.

The coach was holding a big trophy from winning the game. Troy hurried out his right hand the color of red.

"It's a girl, A healthy girl" He exclaimed before running off back to the room

Cheers rang through the waiting room. The girls squealed and hugged each other.

---

"Belle Elizabeth Maribel Bolton" Gabriella answered as she stroked the baby's cheek. Gabriella's hair was out of the ponytail and sweaty against her shoulders. Troy had his face next to Gabriella's as he softly laid a kiss on her temple before looking at the baby that Gabriella held.

Her eyes flickered between the faces of her parents with big blue eyes. Through her blue eyes could be just for a few months Gabriella knew that wasn't the case. Belle has blue eyes that was sure.

There was a knock on the door and The girls consisting of Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and the moms came in to look at the beauty that Troy and Gabriella made.

"Aw look at her, She is so pretty" Kelsi cooed as she got closer. Gabriella smiled before holding the baby out for the girls to hold and get distracted with.

She turned to Troy and smiled

"I'm sorry about what I said." Gabriella giggled as Troy kissed her over and over again on the mouth.

"No worries, I love you so much" He whispered as he hugged her and stroking her hair.

"I love you too," Gabriella then let a yawn and looked around the room and realized that the guys and the Troy's father was there and there was a trophy on the counter where a sink was.

"We won by 10 points" Jack informed "The coach wanted to let you borrow it but Troy has to bring it back on Monday.

"Right" Troy said sitting down next to Gabriella on the bed

"well we better leave for bed, Troy you stay here if you want. The doctor just took the baby to get her tests done and then off to the new born room." Maria informed and Gabriella nodded just as people started to file out.

"Do you think we will be good parents, Troy?" Gabriella asked turning to Troy

"We can't be the worst with those goofballs" Troy looked out the window of the room and saw Chad and Zeke horse playing in the hallway

"So True!" Gabriella let out a soft giggle before Closing her eyes "I just wanted to know" Troy wrapped an arm around her as she fell to sleep.

Troy wished that his grandmother could see him now. He sighed before closing his eyes and letting sleep settle into him

---

A month had passed since the birth of Belle and Gabriella already had her period and she decided against breast feeding. School was over and graduation was the most biggest memory of the past month, That and Belle's birth.

"Gabriella, Troy's here" Maria said as she came into her daughter's room to see her dressed in a simple dress and leaning over Belle's crib

"Maybe I should cancel. Belle might need me" Gabriella sighed gripping the sides of the crib as she turned to her mother

"It would be the third Time you did. Why haven't you been talking to him?" Maria stepped closer to Gabriella as her daughter moved her gaze to the floor.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Gabriella asked looking at her mom once more

"About what"

"Everything, You know I could of had an abortion and none of this would of have happened" Gabriella said

"But you didn't, So you obviously care about this boy." Maria said, Gabriella shrugged

"Is that enough? What do I have to do in order to get this feeling out of my body" Gabriella whined

"Go out with him and talk to him" Maria said and Gabriella semi nodded

"What if I can't" Gabriella said

"You Love him right" Maria asked and Gabriella nodded "Then don't stand him up again. I hated his face the last two times" Gabriella nodded grabbing her purse before kissing Belle and leaving the room.

She saw Troy dressed in jeans and a simple Shirt. He held his hand out for her and she grabbed it softly

"So the movies and then pizza by the beach" Troy said and Gabriella grinned remembering their very first date

"Trying to remake our first date" Gabriella leaned in and kissed him softly "I'm sorry For the past month"

"It's okay" He held her by her waist with his arm before leaning down and kissing her once more "But lets see if I can make this date the best"

Gabriella let out a giggle before letting Troy lead her to his car.

---

"That movie was great but so fake. Didn't God promise not to flood the world ever again"

Troy rolled his eyes before shushing Gabriella with his lips. They sat next to the lake after watching 2012

"Hm, I hate it when you do that" Gabriella groaned leaning over and dipping her strawberry into chocolate before biting into it. Troy kissed her again and licking her lips to taste the chocolate.

"Yum, You want another slice of pizza" Troy said gesturing to the open box that held two more slices.

"Nope" Gabriella shook her head before reaching for another strawberry but Troy stopped her hand

"I need to ask you something but later okay" Troy said and Gabriella nodded "Now I would love to make out." Gabriella let out a giggle before kissing Troy and pulling him on top of her as she laid down on the sand.

They continued to kiss as Troy pushed her down harder against the ground, Their tongues met in Gabriella's mouth and Gabriella fought to push His tongue out. They pulled away and Troy kissed Gabriella briefly on the jaw

"You know the last time we were here, You asked me to be your girlfriend" Gabriella said smiling

"Yep, You do know I love you right" Gabriella nodded kissing him again on the lips.

"I love you too, I was just scared that you might leave me this past Month" Gabriella explained and Troy nodded kissing her again.

They continued to make out on the ground, Troy was massaging her upper thighs that was hidden under her dress.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned against Troy's lips. Troy smirked bringing His hands up higher that they touched her waist and her thong string.

"You are so Sexy" Troy mumbled, The only light was from the headlights on the side of the road.

"You are too" Gabriella whispered before leaning up and kissing his ear lobe. "How much to you love you, Troy?"

"My love for you is unexplainable" Troy said kissing her cheek "You know nine months ago I thought I was incapable of Love."

"You should have never thought that." Gabriella said kissing Troy again.

"When I saw you swimming in the pool that first night, Your body moving quickly in the water. My mind at first thought it was my grandmother. But of course she was like 80 when she died. But when she was young, you know" Gabriella nodded, She had grown used to Troy talking about His grandmother in front of her.

He had shown her a picture of Her and Gabriella found out her name was Isabel, She hadn't told Troy but Maribel was a cross of the name Maria and Isabel. His grandmother, at a young age that is, Looked kinda like Gabriella with her Almost raven hair and facial and she had brown eyes also. Except Isabel kept her hair short and above her shoulders. While Gabriella's hair went past her shoulders and Breasts

"She would've loved you, If I had met you sooner maybe she would have lived" Troy said, regret flashing in his eyes and Gabriella blinked her eyes before dragging her fingers through his hair, Comforting him.

"She dying wasn't Your fault. It was her time and no one could have stopped it. Some may have thought they could but she rejected the tests, She didn't want them." Gabriella said sternly. Troy moved from a top of Gabriella and looked out towards the lake.

"She might have took the tests if she met you" Troy said and he felt lips touch all over his face and Gabriella straddle his body as they sat on the beach. Gabriella gripped Troy's face and pulled him into a kiss, It was quite uncomfortable since She was sitting right on to of Troy's manhood as it jutted against her soft thong as they kissed.

Their kiss grew more intense as Troy reached his fingers into her panties and against her folds, Gabriella pulled away from the kiss and let out a moan,

"No, Troy we can't" Gabriella breathed out as Troy smirked before entering his finger in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he entered another finger. She was breathing out and letting out moans.

He moved his fingers in and out of her before she let out a gasp and bucked her hips against his hand as her liquids spread over his hands.

Troy withdrew his hand and wiped it off with a napkin. He stared at Gabriella as she still clung to Him.

"I love You," Gabriella said kissing Troy softly

"I love you too and that is why I want to marry you" Troy said and Gabriela gasped looking at him

"What... What" Gabriella said surprised and Troy smiled and reached over into the basket and pulled out a box

"I said I want to marry you" Troy said opening the box to reveal and Silver ring with a medium size diamond.

"Uh, Oh My god. Troy" Gabriella grabbed the small box and stared at the ring,

"Will you marry me, Gabriella" Troy asked and Gabriella looked at Troy, Her eyes watering a bit.

---

**End of Chapter, What will she say? **

**Five or more reviews for the next chapter**

**Love your guys**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you are wondering on how to Pronouce Belle's name. It is not Bella but pronouced Bell like in Beauty in the Beast. I Personally hate Twilight and really think it's stupid.**

**But keep reading this story. I left with a cliffy last time and happy to tell you that this chapter is starting now!**

**---**

Gabriella looked at Troy before nodding and letting out a shaky breath

"Yes, I will marry you" She breathed before slipping the ring on her finger and kissing Troy softly, Troy smiled against her lips and pulled away closing the ring box and starting to clean up. He closed the pizza box that still had two slices and putting the pop and glasses back in the basket.

He finished up and Gabriella was now standing pulling down her dress and taking Troy's hand as he lead her back to the car. Gabriella was smiling and leaning against his body as they walked back

"So much better then our first date" Gabriella said and Troy let out a chuckle

"I thought you were going to say that" Troy said and Gabriella nodded before letting out a yawn

"I hope we didn't stay out to late, Belle might miss me" Gabriella said and Troy tighten his grip on her hand

"I would like to stay with you tonight" Troy whispered and Gabriella nodded

"I would to, Belle would to" Gabriella said softly before getting into His car as they apporched it. Troy started to drive after he got into the driver's seat

Troy drove all the way to Gabriella house before putting the basket inside his house before joining Gabriella on her porch.

---

Gabriella woke up to Belle crying as she sat up and pulled out of Troy's arms as she walked over to Belle's crib. Belle laid there crying her arms waving as Gabriella picked her up and started to soothe her.

A week after her period her mom took her to the doctors to get a new set of birth control, just in case her mother had said.

In some ways Gabriella had to thank the guy who gave her sugar pills, She wouldn't have had Belle and Maybe Troy wouldn't have asked her to marry him.

Part of the reason why they got back together was because Troy found another being to love that happened to be living inside her. What if Belle wasn't even made would Troy fight past his hurt to talk to Her.

These thing made Gabriella's head hurt so she stopped thinking about them as she looked down at Belle to see her sleeping once more and Troy was sitting up in bed staring at her in the darkness.

"Are you coming back to Bed?" Troy asked softly and Gabriella said a soft yes as an answer before laying Belle back down and climbed back in bed and climbed on Troy's lap. Gabriella wore her boyshorts and a tank top as she looked at Troy in the darkness.

They had yet to make love since she was six months pregnant and she missed it. She leaned down and started to suck on his neck. Troy let out a groan before laying back down on the bed pulling Gabriella with him.

Troy took off Gabriella's tank top and Flipped them over so Troy was on top of Gabriella.

They started to kiss as Troy pulled her boyshorts down and started to drag his fingers over her folds.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, She felt him lower his kisses to her stomach before going lower and swirling his tongue into her belly button. Gabriella gripped his hair as he went lower and felt his tongue come in contact with her clit.

"Brie," Troy mumbled against her lower region. Gabriella let out a moan as he swirled his tongue in her, Tasting her.

Gabriella gripped his hair tighter before bucking her hips up against his face as he continued to taste her with his tongue, Her moans came out louder as Troy pulled away and licked up her stomach and played with her curls as his thumb rubbed against her clit making her let out a moan.

"Troy, I'm close" Gabriella gasped just as he entered a finger in her just before she released against his hand and finger.

They met in a kiss and Gabriella tasted Herself against his lips, She moaned as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She moved her feet up his legs and as they reached Troy's boxers waistband She pushed them down his legs taking his boxers with.

She felt his tip on the inside of her thigh Her hand dragged against his cheek and the stubble that was growing, She wanted him more then anything and she was going to keep him.

Troy moved himself and guided his tip inside her and She let out a moan. There was no sign of painness only pleasure as Gabriella writhed under his hard body.

"Baby, Look at me" Troy said and Gabriella opened her eyes to look at him as he moved deeper in her.

Gabriella moaned as she trys to keep her eyes open when Troy started to pump in her softly. His soft grunts releasing right next to her ear.

"Faster, Baby Please" Gabriella moaned as her fingers raked up his chest, He started to go faster with his pumps, He spread her legs further to go in her deeper.

Her hips started to buck against his making him pump into her harder.

Troy's grunts sounded louder and Gabriella started to moan longer as She started to go tighter against his shaft.

"Troy, Cum with me. With me" Gabriella moaned her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him tighter against her.

Gabriella let out a shaky breath before squealing as she released against Troy's shaft and his pelvic, Troy shot his sprem into her and She felt the pleasureable rush before it disappeared and Troy fell a top of her.

They regained their breath as Troy leaned on his hands looking down at Gabriella,

"I love you, Brie" Troy said softly and Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled before hugging him

"I love you too" Gabriella mumbled against his chest before laying a kiss on it tasting his sweat that had formed in their love making.

Troy pulled out of her and laying on her other side against the bed, He went to cuddle her but she stopped him

"I have to go pee" Gabriella giggled and Troy kissed her before watching her scamper into the bathroom and her close the door.

---

Troy woke up to hear Gabriella's phone ringer, He groaned looking over at Gabriella who was sleeping soundly. He found her phone on the ground and checked the time, _10:00 A.M_

Light shone through the balcony windows to prove this. Troy picked up the phone without checking the I.D

"Hello, Who are you" Troy asked and Luke smiled. He was actually hoping to talk to Gabriella but Troy, He was even better

"It's Luke, Luke Orzo. I was wondering if Gabriella is there" Luke heard a growl.

"She's sleeping, Nor would she want to talk to you. I'm troy remember, Her Boyfriend." Troy spat into the phone.

"OH... My Bad... Then our date tonight is cancel, Well bye" Luke smirked before hanging out and Troy threm Gabriella's phone on a chair that sat in her room.

Gabriella stirred after hearing voices and sat up seeing Troy staring at wall

"Hey who were you talking to" Gabriella said softly, She placed a hand on his arm but he shook it off with a growl "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe You would do this to me and Belle" Troy spat getting up on his feet, Gabriella looked hurt and confused.

"Who were you talking to" Gabriella demanded from her spot on her bed

"Your other boyfriend! Who do you think you are" Troy shouted at her and tears clouded over Gabriella's eyes, What was he talking about?

"What!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy went to slip on his jeans and then pull on his shirt. Gabriella started to sob and Troy looked at her and soften a bit at seeing her looking truely broken and hurt. But he shook it off and slammed her bedroom door.

He hurried downstairs hearing Belle's cries mix with Gabriella's. He saw Maria and Sharpay looking over at the stairs confused at the commotion. Troy grabbed his shoes before shoving his way through the front door doorway.

Sharpay looked on after Troy before hurrying up the stairs to hear Gabriella's Sobs and She shaky voice trying to calm Belle who was softly sobbing.

"Baby, Stop crying. Everything is alright. Daddy just needs to leave, He'll be back" Gabriella assured herself as well as Belle. She looked up and saw Sharpay staring at her with worried eyes. "I'm going to make her a bottle" Gabriella said softly wiping her eyes except more tears fell, Sharpay shook her head

"I will, You stay here" Sharpay said before going downstairs and making a bottle of Milk and warming it, When she was done she took it upstairs and she could still hear her sobs. Belle was quiet as she watched Gabriella, her covered hands waving around.

Sharpay went to take Belle out of her hands but Gariella sobbed louder and hugged the baby to her chest. Sharpay backed away a bit and something that was gleaming on Gabriella finger caught her attention. Sharpay went to touch it but Gabriella hissed moving backwards away from Sharpay's Hand

"No, It's mine. It's mine.... You can't touch it" Gabriella cried and Sharpay then held the bottle out for Gabriella who grabbed it softly and bought it against Belle's mouth in which she opened and put the nozzle into her mouth. Gabriella was still crying as Belle suckled the bottle.

---

Sharpay was hugging Gabriella as Belle laid back in her crib, Gabriella cried into Sharpay's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how he would have thought that" Gabriella cried and Sharpay stroked her hair trying to calm the very upset girl. Sharpay saw Gabriella's phone laying on a chair, Huh, Gabriella would never put her phone there.

"Did someone call this morning?" Sharpay asked an idea popped in her head

"No, I thought I heard my alarm but I woke up after Troy stopped talking." Gabriella said with a shaky voice. The ring on her finger seemed to weigh like twice her weight

"Okay You stay here, Go outside and get a breath of fresh air." Sharpay said grabbing her phone and searching something before cussing and leaving the room, Gabriella looked around tears still falling down her cheeks, She stood up and slipped on a pair of Shorts before following Sharpay's advice.

She got outside and sat down on a lawn chair. She started to sob softly, looking down at her ring.

Troy went over to the privacy fence knowing Gabriella was outside. He needed the ring back, At least get his money back.

He cleared his throat and Gabriella looked up

"I need the ring" He said, And Gabriella shook her head. She looked frighten and Troy took another step forward "It's mine, I want it back"

"No, Please" Gabriella begged but Troy grabbed her hand and took the ring off, Gabriella jumped off and trying to get the ring back. She was sobbing as she tried to get the ring back but he gripped it in his hand and tried to get her off. Gabriella then gave up and fell on to the grass sobbing.

Troy looked at her and his heart dropped, She was sobbing her heart out on the ground. Her knees tucked under her chest and she was facing the ground

"Why? Why are you doing this to me" She cried, Troy cracked under the hurt he felt for treating her like this. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her back. She whimpered and crawled away from him, "Please tell me!" She begged still not looking at him, The silver of the ring felt sweaty in Troy's plam.

He had took it from her, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Luke called and he implied that you guys were dating." Troy whispered and Gabriella looked at him sharply

"And You believed him! Why, Would you do that?" Gabriella demanded and Troy shrugged, He then out his hand

"Here, I can't keep this" He opened it and Gabriella saw the ring and she shook her head

"No, Sell it. You don't want to be with me anyways. That is meant for engagement" Gabriella said softly, Her own tears and will power keeping her from snatching the ring back up

"Gabriella, Just take it... I treated you bad..." Gabriella scooted closer to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering softly

"I love you, Please say you love me" Gabriella begged looking at him, He kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and on her lap.

"I love you so much it hurts... I'm sorry for ever listening to that bastard" Troy said kissing Gabriella again before pulling away and smiling at her. Gabriella cuddled into his embrace.

"I Know"

---

Sharpay was pissed as she gripped Gabriella phone and walking to Luke's house.

Even though She knew Troy and Gabriella would make up, Luke needed to pay.

She knocked Rapidly on the white door and It opened a few minutes later to reveal Luke.

"You bastard" Sharpay spat at him, "What makes you think you can mess with their feelings?" Luke smirked and Sharpay slapped him, She felt the sting on her hand and knew he felt it too

"If you know whats good for you, you'll leave Them alone." Sharpay snapped

"Who's going to stop me" Luke asked with a snarl

"You mess with them, You mess with me" Sharpay said before adding a laugh "And if you mess with me, I will make it my business to cut off your balls while you sleep. Got it?" Luke looked terrified as he nodded before Sharapay turned on her heel and strutted away.

---

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews.**

**By the Way Gabriella got her ring back. Yay!!**

**I don't know if I should call Pop, Soda or pop. Us in Michigan call it pop but my brother confuses me he's on this british phase and calling movies, films and pop, soda.**

**Okay Sorry if you read that up there, I was just wondering.**

**Atleast 8 reviews for the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAH! We made it to the double Digits. **

**Chapter 10 Is here! So what about a Didacation, Here are the people who commented on the first chapter!**

**_Loves to read 15_**

**_xxcaligrlxx_**

**_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**

**_AddyD90_**

**_Zanessastories1225788_**

**_1HSMWiLDCat_**

**_peytonarolinemaries_**

**_Ashlee_**

**Remember Review and you might make the list!**

**---**

"You may now kiss the bride" Troy held Gabriella hand as they smiled to each other. It was August and next month they both heading to U of A for college. Sharpay held Belle, while she was dressed in her yellow Bridesmaid's dress and Taylor and Kelsi stood behind her in line. Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke stood in suits waiting for Troy to kiss Gabriella

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly and Gabriella deepened in by wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her up a bit. Taylor make a noise making them brake apart, Gabriella blushed her light pink dress brought out her natural tan. She turned and picked Belle up from Sharpay's arms and kissed her forehead.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead and pulled away, His eyes holding a strong contentment being near her. Everyone clapped for the newly married couple and their two month old baby.

---

The food was great as the reception was on at Troy's house. Gabriella sat on the couch holding Belle and giggling as she watched her daughter closely, Troy sat down next to her holding out a bottle of milk and cup of Water.

"Feeding time" Troy said as Gabriella smiled taking the Bottle and feeding Belle as Troy sipped the water slowly

"I'm happy. No need to ask" Gabriella said reading Troy's mind, Troy frowned knowing that he was caught

"I just want to know, You haven't been enjoying the party" Troy said and Gabriella shrugged before turning to him smiling

"I more happy being with Belle and You. You know that better then anyone." Gabriella said before kissing him, He smiled before pulling away and looked down at Belle

"Do you want more kids?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded turning back to look at Belle suckling the bottle's cap.

"A few, But some you have to give birth too" Gabriella teased elbowing him. Troy put an arm around her as Taylor walked over, She smiled before sitting on the open spot on the couch.

"It's getting Late and Sharpay tired so I'm going to take her home, Zeke is staying over with Chad and Jason. So Kelsi is driving Ryan home" Taylor said and Gabriella nodded

"Okay, Thanks Tay" Gabriella took the bottle away from Belle and passed her to Taylor "Say goodbye to your godmother, Bells" Gabriella crooned as Taylor held the baby close to her chest.

"Hey, Be good for mommy and daddy, it's their honeymoon. But don't listen to anything" Taylor teased kissing the Baby's forehead. Troy chuckled

"Yeah, Taylor. Like we would do that with our daughter in the room" Troy said his eyes hiding the lie he just said.

"Gabriella already told me the night you proposed." Taylor said before smirking and handing the baby over to Gabriella "Don't worry I stopped her when she wanted to go into details"

"Yeah, Um So how are you and Chad" Gabriella said and Taylor shrugged

"I'm leaving in a few days and he's still not talking to me about my choice." Taylor said her face falling "He'll be here and I'll be in New York at a big campus. He doesn't want to pressure me into not leaving."

"He's equally hurt, Your mom just wanted the best for you. He'll talk to you before you leave" Taylor shrugged before standing up and then leaning down to hug Gabriella and then hugged Troy.

"Bye, Love you guys. Have fun" Taylor teased before walking back into the hallway getting her coat and calling out to Sharpay. Gabriella turned to smile at Troy and he leaned down to kiss her, His hand laying on her thigh.

---

Gabriella laid naked under her blanket that night as she woke up and found the other side of the bed empty.

"Troy, You still here?" Gabriella called out as she saw a light from under the bathroom's door. She got up and found her clothes gone from the floor, She grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her chilled body. She walked over to the bathroom's door and heard humming.

"Troy, Are you in there" Gabriella asked turning the door knob and opening it, Sitting on the floor against the tub was Troy holding Belle and humming softly. Gabriella found her clothes in her hamper and smiled, She went over to Troy and shook him, He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey, What are you doing up?" Troy asked sleepily.

"I was cold, What are you doing up," Gabriella asked and Troy's eyes flickered across her wrapped body "You stole my clothes" Troy nodded rubbing his eyes

"I heard Belle crying, And I almost tripped on your clothes so I picked it up" Troy started to get up and Belle whimpered a bit. "I came in here so I wouldn't wake you."

"Thank you, I love you" Gabriella said kissing his cheek, "Was it after we made love" Gabriella blushed and Troy shook his head

"A few hours later, Don't worry I made sure she was fast asleep before" He smirked and Gabriella hit his arm playfully.

"Come on lets get to sleep, Put Belle in her crib" Gabriella said shuffling into the bedroom, Her blanket trailing behind her.

Troy walked after her and put Belle in her crib, Her clothed hand shifting slightly. Troy kissed her forehead before going over to the bed, His boxers laid low on his hip as he climbed right on top of Gabriella, She let out a giggle.

"Troy, stop it" Gabriella whispered giggling as Troy hovered over her,

"we Will be in our apartment soon. Are you excited?" Troy asked smiling and Gabriella nodded kissing him

"I'm sick of Mom complaining about us being to loud at night" Gabriella said and Troy smirked

"It's still night, So it's still our honeymoon" Troy said, his hand snaked under the blanket and touched her bare thigh. Gabriella bit her lip as sparks shot over her body.

"Aren't you tired, We have a big day today" Gabriella said and Troy kissed her neck, pulling the blanket off her upper half

"We'll be up, I'll even buy coffee" Troy said licking her neck before sucking on it, Gabriella let out a moan before pushing the blanket off her body feeling Troy's slight erection against her leg as he pulled his boxers off. Gabriella pulled the blanket over their naked bodies as she giggled and the room filled with grunts and moans as they made love well into the night, again.

---

Troy felt the weight of Gabriella on top of his chest and knocks sounded through out the room

"Who's there" Troy called out and the knocking stopped

"Jason, We know you guys were horny last night but we have the moving truck and coffee." Jason called from behind the closed door. Gabriella was now up and rubbing her eyes, She rolled over falling in the spot

"Yeah, Just give us time to get dressed." Gabriella got up and saw her dress on the back on her bedroom's door. She stretched before going over to the box she had been living out of because she started packing not so long ago. Troy had packed up his whole room except for his bed and dressers because they had bought furniture for their apartment.

Gabriella took out a pair of Underwear and bra and putting them on. She grabbed a pair of Shorts and a tank top. She got dressed before pulling her tangled hair into a messy ponytail.

Troy was laying on the bed before Gabriella threw him a clean pair of boxers and shorts and a t-shirt.

"Whoa, What?" He shot up in bed before clutching the clothes and rubbing his head "I'm so tired"

"I told you, But get dress, We have a big day ahead." Gabriella said before picking out a Yellow Baby jumper and some baby jeans. She walked over to the crib and grabbed Belle and brought her over to the changing table. Belle started to kick her legs and looking up at Gabriella.

"Er, Why after out wedding night. I mean couldn't we have choose like tomorrow." Troy groaned before getting up shirtless and walking over to Gabriella, She was changing Belle's diaper and then started to put on the jumper.

"But we have to be move in by today, or they give it to someone else." Gabriella said pulling the jeans over Belle's legs. "Hey baby girl, We are moving today. You'll have your own room finally"

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Troy asked looking at Belle who cuddling against her mother's chest.

"Troy, She is going to be out of our room sooner or later. Just accept that she is growing." Gabriella said kissing him on the side of the mouth

"She's only two months." Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened the door and Troy followed hot on her heels. She still smelt like his sweat and her own. Belle started to whimper

"Hey Bells, Please, I'll have Auntie Taylor to feed you" Gabriella said going down the stairs but stopped when Troy pulled her against the wall and kissed her just as Belle started to cry. They pulled apart as Gabriella struggled to keep the struggling baby in her arms.

"I love You" Gabriella smiled and was about to say something when Taylor robbed her baby, Literally. Taylor ran down the stairs with Belle safely in her arms and giggling.

"Hey, Taylor" Gabriella screamed and Troy watch her run down the stairs giggling. Jason came up the stairs and shot a glance at Troy

"The girls are trying to control the moving project" Jason said and Troy shrugged

"Don't know, Maybe we should just sit back and relax while they do all the work" Troy joked and Jason chuckled

"Like that would happen" Jason said before grabbing a box that was in the hallway. "Come on get a shirt on and help get boxes into the truck"

---

Gabriella was in the Baby's room as she painted the walls. Everyone else was moving things in and Gabriella had gotten permission to paint the apartment, so she bought Paint. A Lime green for The master bedroom, Neon Yellow for the nursery, Smokey brown for the living room, Neon blue for the kitchen and Pink for the bathroom. Troy agreed with all of this of course.

She started with the Baby's room, so one whole wall was yellow and it sent a glow around the room as Gabriella was painting the other wall.

Taylor walked into the room and smiled before going over and grabbing a paint brush

"Hey, Having fun?" Taylor asked dipping the brush in the paint and then onto the wall.

"Yeah, Where's Bells" Gabriella asked and Taylor looked over at Gabriella and sighed

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded smiling

"You know, I still worry about me being a mother" Gabriella said her smile falling into a frown "I found Troy last night in the bathroom humming to Belle, And I thought I just can't compete with that"

"You are going to be a great mother, Just like Troy is going to be a good father. Belle loves both of you and yes there may be some disliking when she gets older but who is she going to turn to when she is starting her periods" Taylor said turning to look at Gabriella, Her brush still pressed against the wall

"She could go to Troy" Gabriella said but Taylor shook her head

"No, Gabby She is a girl, She'll hardly remember Troy looking at her naked before at that age." Taylor said and Gabriella shrugged.

"I guess. I'm just being paranoid." Gabriella said shaking her

"Exactly, Right now you should be wondering if your man is still shirtless" Taylor said letting out a giggle, remembering how when she left the guys were having a shirtless contest.

"Nope, I have seen him plenty of times Shirtless and well.... Bottomless" Gabriella teased and Taylor let out a gag.

"Okay, Enough. It is one thing to hear your mom talk about how she can hear you guys and another to have you admit how many times you guys have been joined." Taylor said and Gabriella burst out in giggles as Two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hard chest, very much shirtless.

"Hey, Brie" Troy's voice sounded and Gabriella smiled melting into his embrace.

"Who won?" Taylor asked and Troy rolled his eyes

"Zeke, It was of course Sharpay who was the judge" Troy scoffed and Gabriella turned around her face coming into his chest, She forgot about her paintbrush and it slide across his back and she saw yellow as she let out a laugh.

Taylor started to giggle as Troy looked confused.

"What's funny?" He asked and Gabriella shook her head and turned back to the wall and started painting.

"Belle's stuff is in our room with our stuff." Troy said and Gabriella nodded smiling

"Okay, Is everything out of the truck" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, Jason is driving it back to the rental place. He won't be coming back, He's busy with somebody." Troy said rolling his eyes. Gabriella continued to paint and smile

---

"When are you and Chad leaving with Sharpay and Ryan" Gabriella asked, Troy had figure out he had paint on his back and washed it off as Taylor and Gabriella finished the painting in Belle's room.

Gabriella laying against Troy's body on the couch and Taylor sat lounging on a small love seat. Sharpay was napping in the master bedroom next to Belle and Ryan was painting the kitchen. Chad was helping and Zeke had left already for a interview for a job

"Like in an hour, When Sharpay wakes." Taylor yawned, They were all tired because they had unpacked the living room, Kitchen, and Bathroom. Belle's room walls were still drying.

"Okay, I'm so tired." Gabriella rolled over on her belly and Troy looked down at her as she cuddled into his chest.

"Let's put in a movie," Troy suggested and Taylor nodded getting up and turning on the T.V and popping in a Random DVD. Troy sighed wrapping his arms around Gabriella as she tried not to fall asleep.

---

Troy turned on the light on the living room and saw Gabriella sleeping on the couch, He had just finished Putting Belle's stuff in her room all by himself after their friends left. Troy walked over to Gabriella and rolled her over on her back and carried her into their bedroom where the bed was made. He laid her down before going to turn off the Living room light and checking up on Belle and keeping her door open.

He went into Their bedroom and left their door open before laying down on their bed and shutting the light off and cuddling Gabriella. Her small body fitting into his larger one. He closed his eyes letting sleep consume his tired body.

---

**Yay! I'm done With this Chapter.**

**5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey Hey!!!! **

**Check Last chapter out if you haven't read it yet!!! Don't forget to Review.**

**---**

It was Christman break and Taylor was sitting at the airport waiting for Gabriella to pick her up, She was biting her lip at the conversation Chad and her had the last time he visited her in New york and the new she had for him.

The evidence she was going to show him was sitting in a plastic bag in her suitcase. Would he freak, She wonder out loud several times. She would wait till tonight when he would be over at Gabriella's and Troy's apartment with their Five month year old.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella exclaimed seeing the Dark skinned girl sitting with her suitcases. She ran up to them and hugged her tightly "So are you going to tell him"

"Yeah tonight, He'll freak. I mean we aren't on the best terms but I got Fucking pregnant." Taylor said loudly to her friend, her nerves finally settling into her fully.

"Okay calm down and lets go home and see your god daughter. She's so cute!" Gabriella exclaimed and Taylor made a small smile. Gabriella lead Taylor out to the car. Gabriella secretly hoped Chad wouldn't freak out when Taylor told him the news of her being pregnant. Taylor was also going to transfer schools to U of A just for the baby and her relationship with Chad.

---

It was night time and Gabriella was in Troy's arms as They danced goofily for their daughter that sat on Taylor's lap clapping happily. Taylor was smiling watching her best friends laugh and share their love, The room was dimmed to a light glow as the only lights were coming for the Christmas Tree that sat in the living room. Soft music was playing before a doorbell sounded.

Taylor and Chad would be the only joining the Apartment that night but on Christmas day that was a week away they were going to Maria's house for a Christmas celebration.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy giggling before getting the door and saw Chad looking like he hadn't slept in weeks

"Wow you are a mess" Gabriella pointed out and Chad shrugged.

"I haven't slept since the start of finals" Gabriella remembered Chad had went to New York right before finals and came back with a sad attitude. Taylor was slightly depressed but then she found out she was pregnant and was a week along. Now she was two weeks.

"Yeah, come on in" Gabriella said but Chad shook his head

"Um, I just came over to tell Troy I'm moving to California and going school there" Gabriella gripped the doorknob angrily.

"You Can't do that" Gabriella got out through her teeth

"But I can, You can't stop me. You could barely stop yourself when you got pregnant" Ouch, Now that hurt. Gabriella blinked her eyes in hurt.

"And neither could I stop Taylor" Gabriella muttered, her eyes watering and Chad snapped his head head up at the mention of Taylor

"She's pregnant?" Chad asked and Gabriella didn't say anything

"Like you care!" Gabriella said before shutting the door and sliding down the door and trying to hold herself together. Knocks sounded on the door and Troy came into the hallway, His eyes turning to worried seeing Gabriella sitting on the floor hurt, trying to control her tears.

Gabriella then got to her feet and hurried out of the hallway and into their bedroom shutting the door behind her. Troy walked to the door and opened it

"What the Hell did you do To Brie" Troy asked, Anger boiling in his veins, Whatever he said to her made her upset and he wanted to know

"Can I talk to Taylor" Chad asked, his voice confused Troy opened the door wider to let him in,

"Talk to her, I'll be busy trying to calm my Wife" Troy snarled slightly as Chad nodded walking to the living room noticing the cries that came for the closed door as Troy opened the door and shut it behind him. Taylor came out of Belle's room and she stopped when her eyes met Chad's. Belle was relaxing against her shoulder

---

Troy saw Gabriella crying on their bed, and his heart almost stopped seeing her so hurt.

"Brie," Troy said softly and Gabriella looked up with pleading eyes. Troy walked closer to the bed and Gabriella before he sat down on the bed, Gabriella crawled over to him and placed her head in his lap and Troy placed a Hand on her head and hair. Gabriella continued to Cry and sniffle as Troy stroked her long soft hair, Her cries soften and soon trailed off to soft breathing.

Troy heard the soft voices from outside of Taylor and Chad talking.

---

"You're transferring here to U of A" Chad said softly trying to take in the information

"My mom knows about the baby and she is so against adoption and Abortion. She also knows I'm not happy there" Taylor said as Belle twirled a strand of Taylor's hair around her small finger. Belle let out a soft sound, almost a coo as She grew tired as Taylor and Chad stared at each other. Chad keeping looking at his girlfriend hold Belle like owned her and his heart pounded when he remember her broke his promise with Belle that week.

Since he was the godfather and Taylor was the Godmother for Belle because they were dating, If they seperated would Gabriella and Troy give the titles to someone else.

No, Chad couldn't think about that and he opened his mouth to say something but Taylor beat him to the punch

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I wanted to but Gabriella told me to wait so I could let you calm down and tell you to your face." Taylor breathed out, shifting Belle onto her other hip

"I don't think Gabriella is very happy with me right now" Chad mumbled looking over at the closed master bedroom and heard the soft sounds of music instead of Gabriella's cries.

"Well you know Gabby, She be mad at you more then a hour" Taylor giggled and Chad looked over before smiling "She's much like me"

She had forgiven him! They would be alright. Chad went closer to Taylor and wrapped his arms over her an Belle, smiling

---

Gabriella got up and went out into the living room and almost gagged when she saw Taylor and Chad clinging to each other, Taylor had her up Chad's shirt and Chad was groping Taylor's -Thank goodness- clothed breast. They broke apart from each other to see a almost sick Gabriella standing in the doorway of the Master bedroom.

"GABBY, Oh god. You're up" Taylor exclaimed blushing, It was night time and Chad and Taylor was suppose to be sleeping on the Couch's pull out bed.

"Yeah, Hold on a minute" Gabriella said before running over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, But the bathroom door didn't keep you from hearing her gagging and vomit sounds. Taylor got up worried and went to knock on the door

"Gabby, Hun are you okay" Taylor asked and She heard some sobs and a soft 'no' "Is it because of what me and Chad was doing."

"No" Gabriella's voice was louder and Taylor knew something was up

"Then why are you sick" Taylor asked, her eyes deeping with worry. Chad got up and walked closer to the door to hear Gabriella

"I can't tell anyone" Gabriella mumbled and Taylor shook her head before hearing water running "I'm fine now. Just go to bed, okay?" Gabriella called and Taylor told her that they would and Chad and Taylor cuddled up on the pull out bed and heard Gabriella walking across the carpet and shutting the master bedroom behind her.

---

Taylor was going through The Master bedroom and grabbed a Box before plopping it on the floor and opening it. She was trying to find Belle's old smaller clothes that she didn't fit in anymore

"What if it's a boy" Chad groaned

"Then we'll buy fricking Boy clothes." Taylor teased before her hand coming across a Brown paper bag. "What is this"

"I... Don't.... Care" Chad drawn out before falling backwards on the bed.

Taylor opened the bag and gasp when her eyes caught sight of Four pregnancy tests. By the looks of it they were all positive. But the color was uncertain so Who ever took these were only a few days pregnant.

"What is it?" Chad asked finally and Taylor closed the bag and got up

"Nothing, I need to talk to Gabby" Taylor said before trying to find Gabriella and found that the Bathroom's light was on and Troy was sitting on the Couch watching T.V "Is Gabriella in the bathroom" Troy nodded smiling at the mention of his wife.

Taylor knocked on the bathroom door and Gabriella called out

"One minute and I'll be done" Gabriella's voice shook and Taylor knew she was taking yet another test. Taylor gripped the handle and turned it and the door opened "Hey, I told You... Taylor"

Taylor looked back in the living room to see Troy hadn't moved and Chad was still in the Master bedroom. She closed the door behind her and Found Gabriella hiding something behind her back as she stood in front of the counter.

Taylor held up the bag and Gabriella gasped

"It's not what you think" Gabriella exclaimed but knew she was caught "Okay maybe it is, But wasn't meant to happen okay. I thought I had took my pill and I was wrong"

"I know, Ella you should have told Troy" Gabriella shook her head taking the test from the counter and gripping it front of her.

"He trusted me to keep up with my pills and when I realized I didn't it was to late to take the morning after." Gabriella turned to look in the mirror. Her voice lowered "He might not even want another kid, I mean I basically roped him into Belle's life"

"That is not true, You are just emotionally. You can't really think He only married you because of Belle" Taylor exclaimed, not caring that Troy was almost on the other side of the door

"Do you think He would have made up with me if he didn't know about the baby" Taylor couldn't answer that, and Gabriella let out a unhappy laugh "He only loves Belle,"

"Now That is not true" Taylor exclaimed and Gabriella shook her head

"Show the tests to Troy, I don't care anymore." Gabriella was shaking as Tears started to come from her eyes. Taylor gripped the bag and gripped the door knob

"He deserves to know" Taylor said softly and Gabriella laughed bitterly.

"You waited Two weeks to tell Chad." Gabriella snarled and Taylor blinked in hurt before letting out a snarl

"Leave me alone, Here have your tests." Taylor threw the bag on the ground "I'm leaving and don't bother to see me again" She then opened the door and headed for her shoes and slipped them on and Troy caught on to her anger

"Taylor are you okay." He said standing up and seeing Gabriella standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking At Taylor with sorry and regretful eyes

Taylor spun around on her heels.

"Why don't you ask your lying, Backstabbing, Bitch you have for a wife" Taylor glared at Gabriella and Gabriella flinched, Hurt tore through her and Troy stood on guard

"Hey, Don't talk about her like that, She is your best friend" Troy stood up Gabriella but also wanted to calm Taylor down. Chad wasn't aware of the scene in the lving room

"Her Ex-Best friend. You think you have a perfect life with her, But she thinks you are only with her because of Belle and that You hate her" Taylor said Troy's eyes landed on Gabriella.

"I didn't say that!" Gabriella cried, Her hurt held within her eyes and face.

"Oh and She's pregnant," Taylor laughed "And she didn't think she had to tell you for two weeks. So you should have known in about two weeks or less" Taylor said before slipping on her jacket and opening the front door and walking out into the Apartment's hallway and Called out to Chad that he better get going. Taylor then shut the door and until Chad left was when Troy turned on Gabriella

"Is what she said about you not telling me until two weeks had passed" Troy said trying to make sure what Taylor had said was true. He didn't care that Gabriella crying so bad that her whole body was shaking.

"I wouldn't wait that long, I swear" Gabriella cried

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME" Troy demanded and Gabriella flinched, She walked forward, her eyes still clouded with tears.

"In a few day, You have to believe me" Her hand touched his chest but he shoved her lightly but it was hard enough to make her fall in her state.

"I want you out for now" Troy snarled and Gabriella looked up with hurt and pleading eyes.

"Wh... What" Gabriella stammered And Troy gripped his hands into fists.

"I said I want you out for a few days." Gabriella looked down in hurt as she continued to sit on the floor and her sobs came out louder

"You can't Do this to me" Gabriella pleaded but Troy snapped

"I WANT YOU OUT, NOW" Gabriella flinched before standing up and slipping on randow shoes and realized they were two different flats. She slipped on her jacket before looking back at Troy and grabbing her phone that sat on the table that sat in the hallway. She nodded quickly before going out the door

---

"Pay, Can you come get me?" Gabriella cried into her phone as she sat on a bench somewhere near her apartment

"What Happened" Sharpay's voice sounded worried

"I don't think This will work out this time." Gabriella cried before hanging up the phone knowing that Sharpay knew where Gabriella was.

Sharpay drove up her car and opened the door for Gabriella and Gabriella got up and when she was seated in the pink car, that now had it's black hood up. She pulled her legs to her chest as she cried into them

"What's wrong?" Gabriella continued to Cry "Where do you want to go"

"Mom" Gabriella forced out, Her eyes dancing across the building that her apartment was in. She saw a Curtain be pulled shut and then looked back at her jean covered knees and continued to cry.

---

Troy had stared down on the very hurt, crying Figure that had sat on the bench and then climbed into the pink car that had drove up.

Maybe he was a little bit too harsh. He shouldn't have done that, he knew how she acted when she was really upset. She doesn't eat anything and evern when she tries, It doesn't stay down and she doesn't talk much either.

If she wants to mend things with him, She has to come here. I'm not going to her

---

"Stop taking painkillers" Sharpay snapped grabbing the Advil from Gabriella's hands that were shaking

"I need it to go away" Gabriella cried, her voice cracking with hurt and pain.

"And if you keep taking these, You will kill not only the baby but yourself" Gabriella cried out

"I don't care. I deserve to die. I'm a wreck and no one cares about me." Gabriella cried laying on her bed hiding her face away from Sharpay

"You do not deserve to die. Ella. You are going to alright" This was upsetting for Sharpay to see, Her friend was basically trying to kill herself with painkillers and there was no doubt that Gabriella felt like her heart was ripped out, Shredded, and then ate and spitted up. By who you ask? Troy Fucking Bolton!!

"Just leave, I want to be alone." Gabriella mumbled and Sharpay nodded although Gabriella didn't see it and left

---

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!!!!!! EXCITED YET.... Lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!!! How Did You like the Last chapter? Good I hope**

**Bye onto the Chapter**

**---**

Troy's eyes kept landing on the stairs, Hoping and pleading that Gabriella would come down.

It was the day before Christmas that her mom called him saying that she had locked her self in her room with nothing to eat or any communcation of any sorts. He had said It was out of his hands and hung up. Now he was tuning every cheerful voice in the room out and kept his eyes almost directly locked with the staircase.

"Troy? Hello are there someone in there" Troy snapped out of his thoughts and saw Taylor's face,

"Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind" Troy said softly "I'm going to go upstairs to use the bathroom" Taylor nodded a worried look in her eyes. She of all people felt guilty for Gabriella's depression. She would do anything to take back the words she said about her.

Troy started up the stairs to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He heard sounds and figured them out to be sobs.

"Stop being such a Pussy? They don't care! God damn it Gabriella, It's just a razor" Gabriella's crying voice as she agrue to herself. "Even if you die, They wouldn't find you till your corpse start smelling which happens in three days and anyways they can't get in"

Troy stopped realizing what Gabriella was planning to do. She was planning on ending her life

"I already miscarried from the stress, see the baby didn't even want to be in me." Her sobs grew louder and Troy's head clicked as he realized she had miscarried and was torturing herself "I'm nothing but a Slut and a Bad mother. Belle would be better off with Troy. God I'm talking to myself. I'm going insane"

Troy leaned forward and loss his footing and struggled to keep it, But he found himself banging his foot against the wall.

"Who's there?" Gabriella's voice echoed out, worried that maybe someone had listened to her banter, Troy stayed quiet as Gabriella burst out in tears

"They are all downstairs, Maybe I should set my death out in the hallway so they see me when they come up to get their coats." Gabriella cried and Troy heard a small crash "He tricked me. I wouldn't blame him if he came waltzing right up in here and taking a gun to my head."

Troy swallowed, Hearing Gabriella talk like this was horried and he wanted it to end. His hand hit the white wood hard in a single knock

"Who's there" Gabriella called out innocently

"Open up now" Troy demanded, He didn't want Gabriella hurting herself even if he was mad at her a bit.

"Like I would do that. You don't car about me." Gabriella started to cry "That is why I have cuts on my arm."

It was true, Gabriella had took a razor to her arm several times but could never do it deep enough to hit a vein.

"Open up, Brie don't do what you are planning on down" Troy pleaded and he heard more cries

"I have to... You guys can move on and forget about me. Gabriella Bolton will be just be remembered as a little emotional girl." Gabriella cried, Her whole body was shaking violently.

"God Please, Brie. Stop talking like that" Troy said kicking the door and it rattle against the door frame.

Gabriella continued to cry, She could barely make a talkable sound anymore. The hurt was pressing down of her and she didn't realize that Troy was now trying to kick the door open.

The lock came out of place as Troy tested the knob and opened the door, He closed the door behind him before going over to the bed and looking at Gabriella's crying figure He sat on the bed and placed a hand against Gabriella's bare thigh because she was just wearing a pair of boyshorts and a Pink tank top.

She whimpered and Hid one of her arms. Troy knew why and he didn't confront it, He wanted to get her calmed down. Troy laid down and pulled Gabriella's back against his chest, She was shaking as Troy's hand went to her hair and start to stroke through it.

"Just let me be, Please" Gabriella forced out, Her voice was shaking and filled with sobs. Troy kissed her now bare neck as he continued to pull her hair away from her damp and sticky face.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out of the apartment. I'm so sorry" Troy his voice filled with regret and truth. Gabriella turned around and hiding her face in Troy's neck. She was cold and cuddled next to Troy's sweater covered chest. Troy started to run his hands up and down her back softly.

"Please be quiet." Gabriella mumbled and Troy grabbed the thin sheet that was on the bed and wrapped it around her body,

"I'll be right back" Gabriella nodded pulling the blanket tighter around her. He got up and searched for her jeans and found them laying on the ground of her bathroom. Troy then stripped off his sweater and was now clad in a White V neck Shirt. He brought the clothes to the bedroom and went over to Gabriella. He first pull the sweater on her and She cuddled into it.

"I'm going to put you in some jeans and we are going to go downstairs." Troy said softly and Gabriella shook her head

"No I can't. I can't face them" Gabriella started to sob again and Troy took her into his arms, hugging her.

"Yes you can. It's Christmas and I love you" Troy gripped her cheeks softly and kissed her, He was standing up on the side of the bed and Gabriella leaned up on her knees. She wrapped her unsore arm around his neck, pulling her closer to him.

Gabriella pulled away and sighed

"Fine. I'll go down" Gabriella said nodding and Troy kissed her forehead.

---

Christmas had passed and it was now April and she had tooken a break from the apartment when seeing Troy was sleeping and Belle was over at Her mom's house. She was standing in the School's Dance studio. She was wearing a Black Tank top that cut off above her belly button. The Tight Short shorts clung to her like a second skin. Her Skimpy and strappy heels was tight to her feet.

She looked at her barely noticeable scars on her left arm before pressing play on the Sound system and Party in the USA came on through the loud speakers.

She quickly started to make dance moves and let her body take control. Her hips swayed in a sexy manner and closed her eyes feeling Her love of dancing running through her veins once more.

She bobbed to the beat and as the song end she finished with her hand on her popped out hip and her head hanging over looking directly at the ground. Her other hand was raised in the air before she pulled it down slowly and clapping filled the room.

She turned around and saw Troy smiling, His eyes still tired

"Never told me you could dance!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella turned the music down

"I told you I was a cheerleader." Gabriella said, She had broke a sweat but her hair was still dry.

"Wow, I never thought you could dance that sexy." Gabriella smirked before doing a slow front flip, Her heels made a soft sound on the Light wood flooring. She was closer to Troy and She moved her hips as a tease.

"I can be way more sexier." Gabriella husked out placing her hands on her hips. She then turned around and pressed play on the Sound again. Be Be Your Love came on and Gabriella smiled as Gabriella started her dance slowly, Her hips moving and her hand going up in the air slowly before jerking to another side on her as she fasten her movement before slowing dancing and she pressed her body against Troy's.

Troy gulped as her hand moved down his chest as her rolling hips grinded against his groin. She bit her lip trying to focuse on dancing but his growing Erection wasn't helping. Troy's hands rested on her bare waist, He bucked his hips softly letting out a strained grunt.

The music and dancing stopped as Gabriella just started to grind against him instead.

---

Gabriella giggled as she was pushed against the wooden door of their apartment. They had hurried across the campus to their apartment building because basically they were horny.

They met in a hurried kiss as Gabriella pushed her softness against Troy's pelvic that had a hard tent already made.

"Bed... Bedroom... Troy.... Now" Gabriella moaned her hands going through his hair, She had soaked through her thin shorts as Troy struggled to make it to the bedroom but he fell short and landed on the carpet of the living room. Gabriella groaned in faint pain as Troy landed on her.

"Fuck, I didn't make it" Troy groaned before kissing her again and taking his wieght off of her.

"Did we... Lock the door" Gabriella moaned and Troy cursed before going to locking the door but not wasting time to strip off his shoes and Jeans. Gabriella licked her lips in seeing Troy's penis almost breaking out of the Red boxers he was wearing. Sure they had sex a lot, Correction... They fuck like bunnies in a haystack. "Hurry I need you" Yet every time they start having sex it's almost like the night next to Gabriella's pool.

Troy sat down on the floor and took Gabriella heel covered foot into his hand. He took off her shoes before laying a kiss where a toe ring laid on her toes. Gabriella moaned as Troy's lips found Their way up her legs and inner thigh. She moaned, Loudly. Troy's nose could smell her arousal and noticed the darker spot in the grey shorts. If they weren't doing the actions they were doing right now, it would have look like she pissed herself. On some level she did, just not with piss.

"Please touch me" Gabriella begged and Troy licked up her inner thigh feeling her shake a little, His tongue came across the Grey Material and licked the wet spot and Found Gabriella pushing his face up tighter against her arousal. Troy's hands met her Short's waist band and pulled them down and looked up at Gabriella, Her eyes closed as her lips that was still covered in her Red lipstick were gapped open, sounds that sound like music to his ear coming out.

Troy looked at her Thin pink thong. Troy moved the material over and lick her juices. Gabriella arched her back and let out a moan. He started to swirl his tongue in her and then flicking up against her clit. Gabriella gripped his hair and pushed him farther against her center and having his tongue enter her even deeper.

He licked her clit and her leg flinched as it hit his shoulder.

"God, Troy." Gabriella moan bucking her hips against his face. Troy pulled away and stripped off his shirt and went to her panties and pulled them down her shaved legs. Troy's hand went to the curls as he pressed his thumb against her clit. Gabriella moaned.

"You like that" Troy teased and Gabriella nodded. Troy hovered over her and he pushed his tongue in her mouth, making her taste herself. He moved his thumb and then insert three fingers into her. He felt her contract around his fingers and then release before adding the pressure again. He started to finger her as she moaned and writhe underneath him.

"Troy, I'm going.... To.... CUM" Gabriella screamed as she released against his hand, She pulled her tank top off and then her bra. "Fuck Me Troy" Gabriella moaned into his ear before flipping him over and taking his boxers off and taking his shaft in her hand before licking the tip and tasting his precum. "Yum"

Troy pulled Gabriella up and flipped them over again so he was on top of her. He took his shaft and pressed it against her nub as she let out a moan and release some of her juices.

"That's it, come on. Now milk me" Troy husked as he plunged into her hotness, He felt the burning around his shaft as Gabriella started to buck her hips hard against his hips. He wasn't moving and letting Gabriella do all the work as he smirked at her as she tried to pleasure herself and him.

"Troy, I give up. I'm yours to take" Troy smirked as he moved onto the couch and pointed to his shaft

"Suck, now" Troy ordered and Gabriella nodded, She crouched before him and placed her mouth around his shaft and Troy grabbed the back of her head, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth. "Suck!"

Gabriella started to suck as she tasted herself, Troy then pulled her up and sat her on the couch, Her back hit the soft cushion and he spread her legs before pounding into her. Gabriella moaned. Her hands dove into his hair as he continued to pound into her.

"Uh, Troy, that feels so good." Gabriella moaned She took one of her hand and started to rub her clit and closed her eyes as the pleasure shot through her. Troy took her hand and pinned it against the Couch, He let out a grunt as he kissed her.

"Brie.." Troy groaned pushing into her hard as her heels pressed into his lower back. Gabriella moaned as her vaginal muscles started to clench around him.

"I'm Goin.... going to Cum" Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed her agains

'Cum with me, baby please" Troy said thrusting into her harder before he felt Gabriella release against his hard shaft, Troy couldn't handle the pressure that Gabriella's pussy made around him so he released his seed into her in short fast squirts.

When Troy was done a few seconds later, Troy pulled out of Gabriella and made sure that the living room was still clean were they had made love before carrying her into their bedroom.

Gabriella let out a yawn, her joints aching after dancing and making love. Troy laid her down on the soft bed and laid down next to her. He kissed her temple as he wrapped his body around her as they pulled a blanket over them.

---

Gabriella woke up and felt trapped as Troy's arm was tossed over her with one of his legs. She groaned when she tried to moved and her body ached in protest. Troy opened his eyes as he looked at her, Gabriella turned and her body ached yet again.

"Er... I hate you. My Body is so tense now" Gabriella complained and Troy kissed her cheek before get up and slipping on a pair of boxers that he found from the floor

"Hold on Mrs. Bolton" Troy smirked and Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy put something on his hand that looked like lotion, Gabriella rolled on her stomach as she tried not to move so much. Gabriella closed her eyes relaxing into the soft bed and warm blanket but she felt cold hit her back as Troy pulled down the blanket above her butt.

Troy smirked when Gabriella whimpered but went ahead and straddled her soft butt

"Troy, What are you doing" Gabriella asked turning her head to look off the side. Troy laid a kiss to her bare shoulder before placing his firm hands against her back and started to rub her back and shoulders. Gabriella let out a sigh as her hand touched his bare thigh. Troy shifted a bit as Gabriella moaned out and he felt the twitch in his lower region.

"Brie, Stop making sexual noises" Troy warned and Gabriella smirked before letting out a moan, Troy stilled his movements as his dick grew harder as it pressed against her covered butt.

"Why? Is it making you hard" Gabriella moved her butt feeling the hardness. "Just make love to me already" Gabriella purred and Troy groaned As he leaned over her body before laying kisses all over her back and she giggled as Troy hurried to remove his boxers and get in her.

----

**Hello, I might Have the story end at chapter 20 and It's your guys choice if you want me to write a Sequel. **

**FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I said I would end the story at Chapter 20 But I'm actually going to end this story in this chapter but there will be a small teaser in another chapter after this one that will be in the sequel. YAY Right**

**Now Enjoy**

**---**

Gabriella yawned as she dropped her backpack on the floor. It was 5:00 and she heard girl giggles coming from the kitchen. She was dressed in short shorts, a Tank top with heels. She just got back from a class and her dance practice. Troy must have went to pick Belle up from Chad's and Taylor's place. Gabriella was cramming for finals and adding the touches to her dance routine.

Troy's basketball season has ended and Taylor was going to 6 months along this month. Belle had started to walk a week ago and Belle was turning 1 in a few days.

"Troy, I'm home" Gabriella called out stripping off her heels and rubbed her feet a bit before walking into the kitchen to see Belle sitting on the floor giggling

"Mommy!" Belle exclaimed and Gabriella smiled leaning down as Belle ran towards her smiling and giggling. Gabriella picked her up as she cuddled into her. Gabriella frowned when she realized Troy wasn't in the kitchen so she walked to the master bedroom and smiled when she saw Troy snoozing over his books.

"Daddy's sleeping Belle." Gabriella whispered and the little girl as her hair fell around her cheeks, placed a finger to her lips. Gabriella set the girl on the floor and watch her bound off to another part in the apartment. "Troy baby," Gabriella shook him and his head shot up, He groaned

"I forgot dinner" Troy said slapping his forehead. Gabriella touched his hand before leaning down and kissing him softly

"It's okay, I know you have Finals" Gabriella whispered and Troy turned his head rubbing his forehead and Gabriella touched his cheek feeling the rough stubble "You also have a job, taking care of Belle and you still have to go to classes."

"I know, I know." Troy said softly turning and kissing her.

"I'll order pizza" Gabriella moaned as Troy pulled her closer closer in between his legs and his hand grazed her breasts.

"No, Don't leave" Troy begged and They heard another giggle

"Belle needs to eat and she was teething a month ago and she got some teeth to actually eat pizza." Gabriella said and Troy let her go as she reached for the phone across the desk. She ordered pizza before going to put the phone on the base. She came back in the Room and kissed Troy again.

"I love You," Gabriella whispered and Troy smiled before capturing her lips into his again.

"I love you too" Troy whispered back, His hands went to her backside and groped it slowly. Gabriella bit back a moan and lowered herself on his legs, sitting.

"Troy, Belle could walk in" Gabriella moaned kissing him again.

"Please, I want to feel you" Troy begged and He kissed her before pulling away "At least let me touch you" Gabriella moaned as Troy's hand went under the waistband of her shorts and under her underwear. Gabriella bit her lip again as Troy's fingers found her center and he dipped Three fingers into her. Gabriella moaned her head going to his neck

"Troy, hurry.... The pizza" Gabriella moaned as Troy continued to thrust his fingers in her. Gabriella gripped his shoulder and Troy quicken his hand before Gabriella was singing his name in pleasure and her walls begin to get tighter against his hand.

"Cum baby, You can do it" Troy husked in her ear. Gabriella bucked her hips against his hand and She started to whimper as her body started to get ready for her released.

"Troy, God I'm.... Cumming" Gabriella moaned as she spilled her cum all over his fingers and hand.

Troy held one of his arms around her back as she tried to regain the breath she lost. He withdraw his hand and brought it up to his mouth a licked it clean. The door ringer rang and Gabriella groaned

"Curse you" She said playfully before standing up and kissing him softly before getting up and going towards the door she pressed the talk button, "Hello Who's there"

"Pizza!" A voice said as Gabriella pressed the listen button. Gabriella opened the door and bounded to the front door where the buzzer was and where the pizza man held their dinner.

Gabriella opened the door and exchanged hellos.

"This is quite a lot for a young lady." He said as he looked her up and down. Gabriella noticed this as she took the hot pizza

"My _Husband _and _Daughter _are hungry and My husband and I was cramming for finals." Gabriella said and the Man retreated his eyes

"I hope you have a nice night with him" He said and Gabriella smirked thinking of the many things her and Troy could do tonight.

"Yeah we have a lot of techniques to calm our stress" Gabriella said passing over the money from the pizza before closing the door and going back up to the apartment.

Gabriella shut the door behind her and saw Troy moving around the table.

"Hey, The pizza man was a pervert" Gabriella said placing the pizza down on the table and saw the high chair and two big plates.

"Grand, You are attracting men without me around" Troy teased and Gabriella hit him playfully, Belle came inside the room and tugged on Troy's pant leg.

"Foo" Belle giggled and Troy smiled happy that their child has grown up to be all giggles.

"Yes, Bells. We got pizza" Troy said and Belle smiled before raising her hands. Troy picked her up and set her down in her high chair as Gabriella was in the process of cutting up a slice of pizza.

"Okay time to eat" Gabriella said placing the small plate in front of Belle on her high chair

---

Gabriella just got out of her class building, She had just spent the last hour taking her final. Gabriella hoisted her bag up and smiling as the image of Belle's face crowded her mind. Last week was her birthday and they had a party at Troy's parent's house.

Belle got a lot of clothes and stuff animals. Clothes were of course from Zeke and Sharpay since Zeke made Belle her birthday cake.

Gabriella had to go to Dance class and she groaned, She hated being away from Troy and Belle for another hour.

When Gabriella left that morning after Belle's birthday she had a goofy grin on her face as she thought back to hers and Troy's actions all through the night. They had made love three times and Gabriella's body muscles were used to her routine everyday.

Gabriella walked into the Dance studio and greeted everyone before stripping out of her T-shirt and Skirt.

"Do you wear your dance clothes every day" Maddy asked as she stretched her leg that was up and rested against the ballet bar.

"Yeah. God I'm so tired." Gabriella said rubbing her neck as she started to stretch the same way.

"Husband kept you up late" Maddy smirked

"Well, We kinda didn't go to bed until 6 and I had to wake up at 8" Gabriella said smiled as she switched legs.

"The teacher is choosing partners today for the routine next week." Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes

"I don't know why I signed up for this class" Gabriella teased and Maddy smiled

"You are one of the best dancers in this class, I would love to be paired up with you" Maddy said sighing slightly. Gabriella giggled

"I bet you, I will be paired up with you." Gabriella assured and Maddy smiled

"I hope you're right because all the other people are weird in the head"

Gabriella had to agree, They were good dancers but they were like robots. Gabriella continued to stretch before the teacher walked in.

"Hello dancers. Today you will get your partners for your routine next week" Her voice was booming and she looked around the room smiling

She started calling off partners and Maddy and Gabriella squealed when they were paired up. The teacher left saying that for the next week there will be no class but they are welcomed to use the studio to practice their routine.

"I think you should meet Troy. Wanna come over for dinner tonight?" Maddy smiled and rubbed her belly

"God, Real food you mean" Gabriella nodded and Maddy nodded "Yes, All I been having this week is Microwave hot dogs" Gabriella winced before slipping on her skirt that still showed off her long legs. She stuffed her Shirt in her backpack and and slung it off her shoulder as they walked back to Gabriella's Apartment

---

"He is hot" Maddy exclaimed when Gabriella and her resorted to the couch as Troy went to study for his final early in the morning the next day

"Yeah, Well" Gabriella blushed and Maddy smiled before nudging

"I never felt so filled in my life. I'm kinda used to not having real food. My parents never had time, It was always work, work and work." Maddy rolled her eyes "It's nice to see you putting Belle also in your time"

"Yeah, That is why both me and Troy have jobs, Of course it is hard on us and most of the time we are running on coffee. But I like to think it is worth it" Gabriella said grabbing the T.V remote and turning it on. She switched through the channel before turning it off when she found nothing

"Wow you have a job. I wish I could find one" Maddy said sighing as her back hit the back of the couch

"It's nothing, I'm just hanging out with a bunch of mini dancers. It pays well considering and I like how it's also fun to do" Gabriella explained and Maddy nodded

"My parents just send me a letter with money every month." Maddy rolled her eyes and Gabriella heard a sob.

"Great" Gabriella got up and went to Belle's bedroom to see her crying in her bigger crib. "Hey, baby. What's wrong" Gabriella said in a soft tone as she looked at Belle and Belle stopped crying

"Mommy Too" Belle said starting to cry again. Gabriella looked at her and went to pick her up. Gabriella pulled Belle into a cuddle before going into the Bathroom where some soothing gel was.

Gabriella took it and spread over her gums

"I'm going to get your ring, Stay here" Gabriella said before going to the kitchen and grabbing a teething ring from the freezer. Maddy had turned on the T.V as Gabriella saw while walking pass. Gabriella could also see the light coming from the master Bedroom as she walked back to the bathroom and Belle was peeking out.

Gabriella smiled looking at the young girl She handed the ring to Belle who instantly started to chew on it while Gabriella picked Belle up and got her back in bed.

"Good night Boo" Gabriella whispered kissing Belle softly on the forehead. Gabriella then went back to Maddy in the living room

"What was wrong" Maddy asked

"Her teething is starting up again. The doctor says it will be off and on." Gabriella said shrugging and Maddy stretched

"I better leave, So I can put in some study for my final." Maddy got up and hugged Gabriella "Thanks for the yummy food and wish you a good night. It's not every night I have Yummy food and get to see a hot, married Guy." Maddy teased and Gabriella pushed her a little

"Well Thanks, See you at practice tomorrow" Maddy nodding before grabbing her back and heading out. Gabriella went to turn the T.V off and then the light next to it. Gabriella's hand went to the foundation on her neck and rubbed it softly, After the make-up was gone she saw the light hickey that Troy had given her a week ago.

Gabriella went over to the Master Bedroom and opened the door to See Troy packing his books in his bag.

"Ready For bed" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head even though Troy couldn't see. "Hello" He looked up and stared at Gabriella.

He looked her over and realized how he missed being in-twined with her. They hadn't had real sex in a week and He noticed Gabriella had rubbed off the make-up that was covering her hickey.

"Troy I need you" Gabriella breathed out as she stepped forward to him, Her hands touched his bare chest and moved down to his Pajama bottoms. Troy leaned down and captured her lips in his slowly as he pulled away and looked at her, His blue eyes turning darker with lust. "Please," Gabriella said closing her eyes and going on her toes as she kissed him.

It was quiet as Troy lead Gabriella to bed and Their clothes seemed to find their ways to the floor.

Gabriella moaned as her back hit the bed and Troy shifted them upwards on the bed. Gabriella spread her legs as Troy positioned himself above her while rubbing his tip against her clit. A moan escaped Gabriella's mouth as Troy's lips went to her neck and started to nip and suck working on a love bite.

"My Beautiful Brie. God I would die without you" Troy whispered to her and Gabriella's stomach flipped in excitement and happiness. She then gasped as he pushed into her softly. Troy let out grunt as her wet, hot cavern swallowed him. "Shit, Fuck Gabriella"

"Wildcat, Please," Gabriella moaned and Troy's stomach flipped over as he heard his nickname that she was now gradually using in their little love making sessions. Her hands went to his hair as he started to move in and out of her. Gabriella moved her hand to his shoulders and gripped tightly as she felt the pleasure fill her.

They made love for another hour before finally collapsing with their release. Gabriella was heaving softly as Troy laid softly on her, His ear against her chest listening to her heatbeat.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered, and Troy kissed her neck before leaning up and staring at her

"I love you too" Troy whispered "And I promise I will never let you go"

----

**THE END. Tune in for the Teaser and please REVIEW**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW**

**Hahaha**


	14. Preview For Sequel

The Time has came For the Sequel!!!!!!

The Name is.....

**Why Can't I Hate You**

Here is a Preview:

----

"What did I do" Troy exclaimed his hands gripping her upper arms, Tears were falling down her face as she gripped the suitcase.

"It doesn't matter, I'm done with it" Gabriella cried softly. Her swollen stomach heaving in disgust at the food she just shoved down her throat.

"Brie, You're pregnant. You can't leave" Troy pleaded, his own silent tears falling.

"That is exactly why i have to leave. Belle is going to five in June, And I have been getting stressed out. School is over and you are going to the Lakers." Gabriella cried shaking her head "I can't uproot our family to California"

"I understand, But I won't go. I'll find a job. I need you around." Troy cried out, his hand gripping her tighter. "I love you"

"Maybe Love isn't good enough anymore" Gabriella whispered looking up at Troy her brown eyes sad and tired.

"I can't let you go" Troy said his hands moving down her arms and to her waist. "I won't" He leaned down and his eyes searched hers before he kissed her softly. The small suitcase fell to the floor as Gabriella gripped the sides of his head and pulling him deeper.

---

End of Preview. Hahaha.

Do you like?

Review on how you like it!!!!!


End file.
